The Ultimate Key
by Ilixm XV
Summary: Beast Boy never knew when to stop trying out Raven's spell books. When he accidentally opens a portal to an unknown universe, can the rest of the team find Beast Boy AND help out a new group of friends as they jump into the unknown too? Mostly RokuNami and BBRae with a good size of SoKai and RobStar
1. Beginnings

**Ilixm: Hey guys… So ive decided to write a little story after quite a few months of just browsing. This is my First fanfiction so I'd appreciate any comments or corrections.**

**Sora: C'mon lixlix! You know you gotta say it.**

**Ilixm: No**

**Sora: *holds up kitten Beast Boy while making a puppy face* _Please?_**

**Ilixm: *tries to look away but is overcome by cuteness* OK! I do not own in any shape or form the Kingdom Hearts _or _Final Fantasy _or _Teen Titan characters or places! Happy!? **

**Beast Boy: *still in kitten form jumps on Ilixm and cuddles her neck***

**Ilixm: NO BB! *waves arms frantically* I' allergic to cats!11 *breaks out into rashes and faints on the floor***

**Sora: …. Okayyyy….. Um… While the Teen Titans carry Ilixm to the hospital… LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

Beginnings

It was a normal day at Titan Tower.

"GARFIELD!"

Well… as normal as it got.

Said green superhero races through the room, carrying what looked to be a letter covered book. The rest of the team didn't even look up from their daily duties; Cyborg cooking his bacon, Starfire feeding…. whatever alien delicacy to Silkie, and Robin reading the daily news paper.

"GARFIELD LOGAN! GET _BACK_ HERE OR I SWEAR TO TRIGON I'LL HAVE YOUR WORTHLESS HEAD AS MY TABLE CENTERPIECE!"

Beast Boy gulped and looked at his teammates, eyes begging for help.

"**_YOU _**got yourself _into _this mess so **_YOU _**get yourself _out _of this mess," Robin calmly stated; flipping through the newspaper's pages.

"C'mon dude! Raven's gonna throw me out the window bro! _Again!"_ Beast Boy pleaded.

"As my k'norfka once said," star fire interjected, " 'Only the Londer Qrebanks of the Ana Galaxy dare to touch the grebnacks of the Tamaran kind'"

Everyone stared blankly at her. Starfire smiled and said, " I hope this information will serve you well friend Beast Boy!"

Cyborg sweat-dropped, leaned over towards the changeling and said, " What the little lady means, BB, is that you're royally screwed."

The common doors swished open, revealing an _extremely _pissed empath.

Trying her very best not to lash out and strangle the unlucky grass stain, she growled softly," Garfield. Mark. Logan. Care to explain why you _went into my room _and _stole _my _best _spell book?"

"Heh…. _heyyouguysitwasniceseeingyoubutigottagonowsobye!" _

Once Beast Boy was out of the room, raven sighed and plopped herself on one of the island chairs.

"Bad day?" said Cyborg.

"The things that boy does to get my attention…. It's… _cute… _but he takes it too far sometimes…" Raven admitted as she headed towards the roof, looking for the changeling.

" Boyfriend Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

" I believe that friends Beast Boy and Raven are having the 'tension of opposite sex friends.' Do you believe that they will soon become the boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Cyborg chuckled and said softly, " I sure hope so Star. I sure hope so."

*~(*)~*

A green changeling sat on the edge of the roof, watching the sunset while clutching Raven's book. "Shit. I've really screwed up now. Rae Rae will probably decapitate me by the end of the day, and I still haven't learned how to teleport to impress the lov-"

The roof's stairwell door opened and Beast Boy heard footsteps nesting his person. air filled with the scent of musky book, lilacs, and dark magic, and Beast Boy immediately knew who it was.

He turned around and jumped to his feet. " Rae Rae! _Imsoooooooooosorrythatimessedupbackthereipromiseillmakeituptoyouandpleasedontkillme!" _Beast Boy took a large breath and waited for the dark beauty's response.

Raven didn't offer anything verbal and walked towards Beast Boy's person. He closed his eyes to mentally and physically prepare for the brutal beating he was 99.999999% sure he was going to get. After a few seconds had passed, the changeling realized that his punishment was either never going to come _or_ that she was waiting till he showed the whites of his eyes. Crossing his fingers and hoping it wasn't the latter, he opened his eyelids, revealing sparkling emerald orbs. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he saw what lay before his eyes. Raven was staring out to sea, her purple, medium length hair blowing in the breeze. And _smiling_. Not the kind of sadistic smile that appeared when Dr. Light pissed her demonic side off. No. This was an honest to god, genuine, sweet raven smile that belonged only to her and made a certain changeling want to kiss her right then and there.

Raven never ceased to amaze Beast Boy. Eves since they defeated Trigon (2 years ago), the whole team seemed to grow up. Cyborg was at the well rounded age of 18 and at 6'5. Star was 17 and 5'9. Robin, also 17, was 6'0. If Beast Boy was to be so bold to say, the boy wonder was lucky enough that at his last minute growth spurt, he just barely beat his girlfriend. It would be extremely awkward if Robin stayed at his previous height (5'7). Especially since Star floated basically everywhere and had developed a taste for tall heels in the past five months. Beast Boy was proud to say that he too, at the last minute, managed to get two inches taller than his preferred girl. so he got to be 5'8 at the age of 17. Raven was bumped down to the shortest member, standing at 5'6 age 17

Focusing more on Raven now, Beast Boy scrutinized her more… womanly features. The empath really filled out all her curves, albeit not being anywhere near Starfire's cup size, she still had enough to attract the majority of the Earth's male population. Slim, toned muscles made up most of Raven's body and her lips were puffed out slightly. Raven had also decided to grow her hair out, pleasantly surprising Beast Boy with her purple locks.

Sensing the changeling's sudden interest in her physique, Raven looked over and raised an eyebrow, thankful that the sun had set and the night hid her blush.

Beast Boy wasn't s lucky as an explosive blush burst on his face and stained his cheeks a muddy red.

"Uhhhhh….. Hey Rae… Thanks for not killing me?"

"Let's cut the crap BB," Raven deadpanned. "Why did you steal my book, what were you going to do with it, and what do you want _me _to do with _you?" _

Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "Well, um… I wanted to learn how to teleport, I was gonna check out the book to learn how to, and teach me how to teleport?"

The empath sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Fine… I'll teach you how to-"

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" Beast Boy pumped a fist into the air and processed to hug the dark beauty.

Raven smiled through Beast Boy's hair and deadpanned, "Your lessons begin tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M. sharp. Got it?"

Beast Boy was too giddy to even comprehend his current situation, so he let go of the empath, grinned goofily, and nodded. Raven in return, gave a curt nod, and hips swaying, walked back down the stairs to her room.

The door silently shut, leaving the green changing to contemplate the previous conversation. "Wait a second…. 8:00 A.M. _SHARP?!"_

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: So, whaddaya guys think? **

**Sora: It was ok…**

**Ilixm: *pulls out Oathkeeper and Oblivion* What did you say?**

**Sora: *gulps* I mean there was no Kingdom Hearts in that _at all!_**

**Ilixm: If Roxas wasn't in you right now, you'd be a Heartless… As for the Kingdom Heart-ness, they'll probably be in the next chappie. *leaves to take a nap***

**Sora: Ilixm also wanted me to tell you guys that this fanfiction will mostly pair brae, rokunami, and sokai! With sides of robstar and some others. She'd appreciate any reviews at all concerning basically anything in the story or even plot ideas! So see ya guys next time! *smiles***


	2. Oops

**Ilixm: Aaaaaaannnnnnndddd I'm back! Just to clarify, this is in the Kingdom Hearts universe, after Kingdom Hearts 3 when everything goes back to normal. **

**Raven: *teleports in with Beast Boy* Hey. **

**Ilixm: Whatcha doin'?**

**Raven: Making sure this idiot doesn't kill himself or worse during my teleportation lessons. **

**Ilixm: *mumbles* Then you sure haven't read this story's summary...**

**Raven: What was that?**

**Ilixm: Nuthin. BB, will you do the honors?**

**Beast Boy: Sure! Ilixm does not own in any shape or form the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Teen Titan characters or places or any apps or brands mentioned in this fic. **

**Ilixm: So any money hungry lawyers out there... BACK OFF! Just kidding. I love all you guys. But don't sue me. Please. **

**Beast Boy: So let's get this partay started!**

*~(Beast Boy's Room)~*

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh..."

A lone green hand slid out from under the sea of blankets and slammed onto the poor, defenseless alarm clock. "Five... more... minutes... Mom..."

Sure enough, five minutes later, Nicki Minaj's Pound the Alarm blared from the speakers, effectively turning Beast Boy temporarily deaf and making him jump off the bed in shock. The changeling quickly unplugged the clock, allowing his ears to recover. Beast Boy glared angrily at the offending machine. Frozen on the display screen was 7:30 A.M.

_What did I have to wake up early for?_ Beast Boy thought. He racked his brain for the answer. Flashes of memory popped into his head, "Teach you how to... lessons begin... 8:00 A.M. sharp. Got it?..."

_Oh sh... Raven! Lessons! IN 30 MINUTES!_

Beast Boy quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Five minutes later, he got out to look for the perfect clothes. At that moment, most people would have accused him of being a fashionista, but a guy had to have his moments, right?

_Ok BB. Not too casual, but somewhat cool ya know? It also has to be reasonable enough that if the alarm sounds, I can go out and fight the baddies in the same outfit... So, they hafta be able to shift with my body…_

In the end, the changeling had decided on a slim fitting, black tank top with the front showcasing three white claw marks. His slacks were a light beige and the two pockets on the outside were securely shut with belts crossed in an x shape. Just to compliment the look, he put on a silver necklace shaped to look like a heart with an x in the middle.

_Now we're talking he thought, looking in the mirror. Got the look down and... SHOES!_ He looked at the clock. _OMFGIMGONNABELATE!_

Indeed. The clock read 7:58 A.M. He guessed that Raven was on the roof, already meditating in the morning light.

_THIS is really why I wanna learn how to teleport! I can be as close to the frikin' arrival time as I want! _He thought. Throwing on a pair of solid black converse with white laces, he took one last glance around his room and decided to grab his iPhone 5c (green of course) and matching Skullcandy earbuds.

*~(Roof of Titans Tower)~*

Raven sensed Beast Boy nearing her meditation spot on the roof and came out of her temporary coma. Deciding to sit in the lotus form, facing the door, she waited for the changeling's imminent arrival. Said changeling burst through the door, panting and wheezing. "Do you have... ANY idea how... FAST...I... had to sprint... to get up... here!?" Beast Boy gasped.

Raven smirked as she checked her black iPhone 5s for the time. It was 8:00 A.M. to the second. "Not my fault for not waking up in time." Noticing his costume (or lack thereof), she said, "What's with the getup?"

Beast Boy smirked back, "What, can't I look sexy if I want to Rae Rae? You know you want this," he said, gesturing suggestively at his person.

Raven blushed. Beast Boy had to give her some credit because even with her pale complexion, she managed to keep it looking like a light dusting of red.

"I could say the same about you Raven. What's with your clothes today?"

Raven's blush got a tad bit deeper as she did a self examination. The empath was sporting a pair of black short shorts that were fashionably unraveling at the bottom and a black spaghetti strap crop top with a white Roman numeral XV crossing her... upper chest area. Beast Boy wondered if that was intentional. She had donned a pair of black Stuart Weitzman Gladiator sandals. A silver ring rested on her ring finger in the shape of a dragon, it's mouth forever clamped shut on it's own tail. Raven had apparently decided to don a platinum necklace with a raven, spreading its wings, seemingly ready to break the chain and fly free. To Beast Boy, she looked like a sexy fallen angel.

As her blush faded, Raven composed herself and deadpanned, "I needed a change of wardrobe. Problem?"

Beast Boy didn't mind. Especially since this getup showed a lot more skin than her usual costume. A lotta more skin.

Beast Boy grinned at his newfound revelation, "Nope. No prob at all Rae."

If Raven noticed his innuendo, she paid it no heed. "Your lesson today is simple. Since you are a beginner, you'll have to memorize and say the spell out loud for it to work."

Beast Boy stared at the book.

_By words of tyme and strength so fyne,_

_Lend me aide and send me to __

"You insert the name of the place you want to go to in the blank space, but don't even TRY to do that; who knows what'll happen?" Raven deadpanned.

A few minutes dragged by until Beast Boy decided to break the silence.

"Um... Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Do ya mind if I listen to music? I can concentrate better with it."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but nodded to grant him permission, "But on one condition," she held out a finger, "Use your earbuds."

Beast Boy didn't question how she knew that he actually had his earbuds and took up the offer.

Since mostly all iPhone owners don't want to pay for music of their choice, of course, Beast Boy had the wondrous (and free) music app called Pandora. Basically, it was like a place where you could create music stations pertaining to you choice of song, artist, movie, etc. You get the picture. Beast Boy just so happened to have a Final Fantasy station.

Ok Beast Boy, you've got this! mentally cheering himself on. "By words of tyme and strength so fyne, lend me aid and send me to- oooh! Destiny Islands!"

The song Bustin' Up on the Beach just _had_ to pop up at that moment and Beast Boy, being Beast Boy, just _had_ to say the place's name out loud.

Raven's eyes flew wide open as a swirling black portal enveloped her self-appointed pupil.

"Gar! No!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he struggled to walk out as the portal. It had the consistency of really thick quicksand. Before Beast Boy disappeared fully, he reached a hand out to Raven, desperately trying to grasp her hand. In response, the empath reached out. Before any contact was made, Beast Boy sank into the portal and disappeared into the dark abyss.

The last thing he remembered was a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs staring worriedly into his own.

*~(?)~*

Beast Boy woke up to a pounding in his head. He was partially submerged from the waist down in what felt like... salt water...?

_Oh boy_, the changeling thought, _what did I do this time?_ By sheer force of will, Beast Boy pushed himself upright and assessed his surroundings. He was sitting in the shallow end of the ocean where it met a beautiful sand-covered beach. To his left, he saw a thin bridge connecting the main island to a small piece of land that had a palm tree hanging over the ocean. After scrutinizing the tree for a bit, it seemed to be bearing... star shaped fruits...

"Okay," Beast Boy said, "Now I know I must be either be going nuts, or I just transported myself into the best game I have ever played in my life. I'd like to think I still have most of my sanity left, so I'll go for the game idea."

Deciding to get up so he could stretch his muscles and explore a bit, Beast Boy walked towards the seaside shack to gather his bearings.

_If I remember right, _he thought as he walked up the wooden stairs, _the Secret Place should be right around... Here!_

The changeling walked into the cave entrance which was hidden expertly with dense vegetation. Jogging through the tunnel, Beast Boy soon found a large cavity that had chalk pictures scribbled all over the walls.

The good thing about having animal shape-shifting powers was that you retained some of the powers, even in human form. Beast Boy's lucky power of the day was his catlike ability to see way better in the dark than any human. Using this power, the changeling stepped towards a drawing of what looked like two kids feeding each other halves of the star shaped fruits he saw earlier on.

Thinking aloud, Beast Boy muttered, "C'mon BB. What were those fruit thingies called?... Oh yeah! Paopu fruits!"

"Hello?" a familiar voice called, "Is anybody there?"

_Shit. _Beast Boy thought. _If this really is who I think it is, then I gotta hide. And fast! Um... Let's see... I got it!_

Just in the nick of time, Beast Boy morphed into a garden snake and hid underneath a rock as a red-headed girl walked into the cave.

"Sora? Is that you?" she said, looking around. As she searched the cavern, a frown appeared on her face. "Huh. I could've sworn I heard something..." she muttered, her voice somewhat fading as she started to walk out of the Secret Place.

Beast Boy, as the lovable idiot we all know and love, shifted back to his human form. The problem was that he forgot that he was still in hiding underneath a rock.

"Argh! My head!"

A blur of pink and red shot back into the cavern. Before the bruised changeling could even blink, a flowery keyblade was pressed to his throat. Considering the fact that he had the reflexes of animals, the girl's speed was nearly impeccable.

_I knew it,_ Beast Boy thought. When it came to games, BB was your man. He remembered the names, homelands, back stories, and even clothes of all the characters you could possibly think of. So, he naturally was able to match the girl's flawless face with a name.

Kairi. Love interest of Sora and BFF's with him and Riku. The girl born in Radiant Garden that was washed up ashore on Destiny Islands, appropriately named, for where it was the place where all stories began and led to.

Once the auburn beauty realized that she was threatening a human (and a green one nonetheless) instead of a Heartless or Nobody, she relaxed and stepped back.

"Whoa there!" Beast Boy chuckled, "Just got here and already almost lost my head! That must be some kinda record!"

Kairi blushed and smiled saying, "Sorry. The past few adventures of mine really put me on my guard. Anyways, how did you get here and why are you here?"

"Well-" Beast Boy started, but was quickly interrupted by Kairi.

"Actually, you can tell your story once I rejoin Sora and Riku. Come on!" Kairi giggled as she ran out of the Secret Place.

As Beast Boy jogged behind her, he thought, What a day this is turning out to be

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Woot woot! Another chappie in the bag!**

**Sora: I'm still not in it... :(**

**Ilixm: Don't worry! I'll make sure you get all the attention you need next time. Also, there will be an update on Raven and the TT team status with Beast Boy finally gone. **

**Beast Boy: *in a far off voice* I HEARD THAT!**

**Sora: Who's that?**

**Ilixm: Nobody. **

**Sora: Like Roxas?**

**Ilixm: No you idiot! I don't want you to know his name yet!**

**Sora:*sniff* You called me an idiot.. Roxas is sad too. :(**

**Ilixm: Awwwww... C'mere Sora and Roxie! *gives a hug* Don't be sad! **

**Sora: We're okay now. What with a pretty girl hugging us and all...**

**Ilixm: *in a shocked and offended tone* What would Kairi and Naminé say if they heard you two now? *lets go of Sora and puts hands on hips* Yes Roxas. I know you can see me.**

**Sora: ... Anywa- *shoved aside by Beast Boy***

**Beast Boy: I wanna do it!**

**Ilixm: Fine**

**Beast Boy: Review or PM if you have any plot/pairing ideas. Yadda yadda ya- *gets smacked aside by a Kingdom Key***

**Sora: AS I WAS SAYING, Ilixm might not, I repeat MIGHT not, update for around a week and a half due to personal matters. She would also like give a shoutout to Angel of Azarath and DarkflowerofTc for being her first two reviewers (in the first few hours of it being up too)! **

**Ilixm: Finally, before I go, twenty-six visitors! Wow. That makes me all happy inside knowing that some people even bothered to check this story out! :) Thanks and I appreciate all you people out there! See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Introductions and Questions

**Ilixm: This chappie is dedicated to TheJadeDragon37. When I saw your PM, I almost fainted because you're one of my most favorite authors on this site! All you other readers, go check him out. I guarantee you won't be disappointed. So, I know I said that I might not be posting for a while, but I felt that I should use all my extra time to write this. Just for you guys! **

**Sora: Yeah. Right now, she's using her phone to type during her shift at parent conference sign-ins. **

**Beast Boy: Bad Lixlix!**

**Ilixm: Shhhh! *looks around to check for teachers* Somebody might hear you! **

**Sora: No Nobodies? **

**Ilixm: I'm a nobody!**

**Sora: Of who?**

**Ilixm: Unscramble my name, and you get the nickname of my Somebody. Now, I'll just get on with the story and stop this stupid conversation. **

**Sora: Don't forget the disclaimer. **

**Kairi: I'll do it! Ilixm doesn't own anything except the plot. Got it memorized? *taps head***

**Ilixm: AXEL REFERENCE! *fangirls and faints***

**Kairi: Let's get going!**

3. Introductions and Questions

*~(Roof of Titans Tower)~*

Raven stared in shock at the place where Beast Boy was just standing.

_Oh no_, she thought. _What was I thinking? Teaching Beast Boy to teleport?! Like that wouldn't turn out wrong! _The empath teleported to the common room, consequently scaring a certain Tameranian into dropping a bowl of glorg on the floor.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. Seeing the mixture of negative emotions decorating Raven's face, she questioned her. "What is the matter Raven? Was the lesson with Beast Boy not your 'tea of cup'?"

Ever since Raven switched bodies with the Tamaranian, she had developed a special bond with the red-headed beauty and told her basically everything that was going on in her life.

Raven immediately sagged to the ground, on the verge of tears. "I-I d-d-don't know what to d-d-do! B-Beast Boy sent himself to what I t-think is another u-universe a-and I d-don't e-even know w-wh-where that i-is!"

Starfire shot over over and grabbed Raven in one of her signature death hugs; this time though, Raven didn't seem to mind.

"Shhhhh. It is the 'OK'. I shall tell Robin to hold a meeting and we will find and bring Beast Boy back home. Please Raven, do not be anymore of the sad! I am sure Beast Boy is able to take care of himself until we can do the rescuing of him. Meanwhile, let's assess the situation and see what we can do. Come! Let us speak to the boys for their ideas!"

Starfire dragged Raven off towards the garage where the boys were bound to be working on their modes of transport.

*~(Start of Obstacle Course [Play Island])~*

"Sora! Riku! Get your competitive butts over here!"

Waiting for the rest of the Destiny Trio, Beast Boy and Kairi were lounging at the platform where all races usually started for two certain boys.

In the distance a voice yelled playfully, "Race 'ya to Kairi, Riku! Winner gets to share a paopu fruit with her!"

A voice jokingly retorted, "C'mon Sora! That was my idea last time! Can't you be original for once?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

The silver-headed boy took advantage of the spiky brunette's apparent confusion and dashed ahead, ignoring complaints of cheating behind him. Not surprisingly, the silverette reached Kairi first, with Sora hot on his heels.

"Heyya Kairi!" the brunette chirped.

Riku smiled at his friend's antics, until he caught sight of the green... human... thing... gaping in awe behind her. Befuddled at the sight before him, he asked, "Kairi? Who's that you got there?"

"Oh! This is why I called you guys here. So I heard some strange noises coming from the Secret Place and decided to go and check it out. Just in case if it was a Heartless or Nobody. Much to my surprise, I found him and so, I brought him here to explain where he came from."

"Well, I don't wanna be rude or any thing so I'll introduce me and my friends. I'm-"

"Sora," Beast Boy pointed towards the now cut-off speaker, "Kairi and Riku," pointing to the name's respective owners.

The trio stared at Beast Boy in shock. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Sora decided to break it.

"H-how did you know?"

Beast Boy smiled knowingly. Trying to keep his explanation short and to the point, he said, "You know that there are other worlds out there, right?"

His listeners dumbly nodded.

"Well," Beast Boy continued, "Did you know there are other universes out there too?" Not waiting for a response, he drove on. "Long story short, in my universe, all you guys are in this kick-ass RPG game series called Kingdom Hearts. I, as a gamer have played the whole series countless times over. How I got here is simple. I'm from a group called the Teen Titans. One of the girls was trying to teach me how to teleport, and I ended up here. Any questions?"

"Ummm... Yeah," Sora haired his hand, "Learning how to teleport?! I thought only Nobodies could do that! And they use Corridors of Darkness! Not drop in from the sky!"

Beast Boy rubbed his head grinning sheepishly. "Whoops. I forgot to tell you guys. I'm in a team of superheroes."

*~(Titan Tower Evidence Room)~*

Raven looked around the room in mild surprise. She hadn't been in this room since after the Tokyo incident. The room was fully lit up, making it much less like what you would find in those old detective movies. The empath was 50% sure that this was due to Starfire's new part in Robin's life. After Starfire and Raven's quick trip to the garage, Robin ordered a meeting. Which explained why Raven was sitting in this very room.

As the door opened to reveal Cyborg, Starfire, and the boy wonder, Raven composed herself so that she wouldn't be susceptible to another physical (and mental) breakdown. The three young superheroes chose a seat next to or in front of the empath. Robin (of course) took the role of the (somewhat kind) interrogator. "So, uh, Raven…. What happened up there?"

"Long story short," Raven stated, "I was giving Beast Boy teleportation lessons. Beast Boy, being Beast Boy, accidentally sent himself to what I believe to be another dimension by inserting a name of the place at the end of a spell I got him to memorize."

Cyborg's robot eye widened while saying, "Damn. I didn't know the little green bean had it in him... So where, exactly, did he send himself?"

Raven cleared her throat before replying, "... I'm... not too sure where this is, but... I think it was called 'Destiny Islands'..."

Cyborg mouth dropped as he did a double take. "A-are you sure? Destiny Islands?"

Watching carefully for any reaction, Raven slowly nodded.

Cyborg grinned. "Of all the places he could've chosen... The lucky grass stain! Okay you guys!" he said with extra vigor, "Let's go after him! Raven, can you send us all there?"

Robin's mask of calm was broken for a few seconds as he exclaimed, "Whoah! Slow down Cy! What's got you so excited?"

Cyborg facepalmed as he just barely mumbled coherently, "This is what I get for not showing you the wonders of games besides Mega Monkeys 4..."

Robin sighed as he regained his composure. "Cy. Can we please get to the point here?"

Cyborg smirked while talking in a moderately offensive baby-voice saying, "Awwwwww. Well, Robbie-Poo, in the gamie-wamie called Kingdom Hearts-iwartsies, there are twee main good character-waracters, and Destiny Iwands is their homie-womie."

Ignoring Cyborg's gibes towards his gaming expertise, Robin abruptly stood up saying, "Okay team, listen up. We'll leave tomorrow to go find Beast Boy." Looking pointedly at Raven, he continued saying, "I trust that you can recreate the portal that Beast Boy made for himself. I'll make a call to Titans East to get people to fill in for us. Everybody, pack what you'll need on the journey, and only what you'll really need. Cy, take four holorings with you. Just in case." He briskly walked out of the room.

Just as Star was about to squeal, "Oh! I shall start the packing of the wardrobe!", Robin's head poked in from the door. He smiled apologetically at Starfire and said, "Just choose your best set of clothes guys." Narrowly dodging Starfire's questions of what to bring, Robin, once again, ducked out of the room as quickly as he could possibly could; using a call to Titans East as a somewhat acceptable excuse.

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: So if you guys haven't noticed, I'll try to update every 3-4 days, but occasionally, I might throw in a chappie or two in between. And I know that Raven was pretty OOC back there, but I like to believe that after the Teen Titans for rid of Trigon, Raven can show emotion without blowing stuff up. Yeah. **

**Sora: *whispers* Give her some motivation you guys!**

**Ilixm: Whadayya mean by that?**

**Beast Boy: *cough* Review *cough***

**Raven: Anything. Anything at all. **

**Ilixm: *bushes and shoves them all away* So... to clear up any confusion, italics are used for voices, thoughts, etc. Y'know, stuff in their heads. Now that's over and done with, seeya later!**


	4. And We're Off!

**Ilixm: ...*gaping at computer screen*...**

**Sora: She just checked up on her story's reader traffic thingy... *checks over shoulder* She's still overwhelmed... **

**Beast Boy: *looks at computer screen* Holy shiet! 119 views and 58 visitors!**

**Ilixm: *stares blankly at computer***

**Beast Boy: *grabs a whip and brandishes it* Womanz! Write the next chappie, or I'll use this on you!**

**Ilixm: ...**

**Sora: *puts a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder* Lemme take it from here. *whips out a sea salt ice cream* Hey Lixlix! I'll give ya this if you start on the new chappie!**

**Ilixm: Yes! Let's do this! *grabs ice cream and sticks in mouth***

**Beast Boy: *jaw drops* **

**Sora: Ilixm doesn't own the characters in any way. Only the plot... Thank God...**

4. And We're Off!

*~(Starfire's Room)~*

Much to Raven's disdain, Starfire, in place of Robin, dragged her to be her fashion specialist for the day.

"Oh! This shall be the most glorious day of the fashion picking!" Starfire squealed from inside her closet.

Raven's eyes widened as she narrowly dodged a pile of crop tops. "Hey... Star?" Raven called tentatively, peeking out from the side of said Tamaranean's bed.

"Yes, Raven?"

As Raven, once again, dodged another pile of Starfire's unwanted clothing she said, "Don't you think this is a bit... too much... for a rescue mission?"

Starfire's head popped out from the walk-in closet and giggled, "I like to believe the saying, 'People will stare. Make it worth their while.' by the Harry of Winston. Did you not think the same about others when you changed your style?" Thinking a bit deeper, she added, "Or for Beast Boy?"

Raven blushed. To avoid the question, she deadpanned, "Go hurry up and change. And don't even think of throwing another pile of clothes in my face."

With a knowing smile on her face, Starfire ducked back into the closet.

Not too soon after, a high-pitched squeal erupted from Starfire's closet and shocked Raven into summoning her dark powers. Starfire hopped out of the closet clothed in what you might say was the sexiest outfit that was sure to turn heads.

"Well friend Raven? Do you think this is not of the sexy?"

Releasing the dark energy collecting in her hands, Raven surveyed the Tamaranean. She was dressed in... bright pink hot pants... and a black, ruffled skirt that had the front part cut-out so her hot pants were totally visible. Apparently, even that didn't show enough skin and added a black, strapless scuba bra crop top which showed quite a bit of cleavage. To Raven's relief, Starfire chose to keep her attire... PG-13... by wearing a short-sleeve, cropped denim jacket and a pair of leather, thigh-high boots. Stiletto heeled (of course), and four inches at that.

All in all, on Starfire's curvy figure, it was definitely sexy, albeit a bit on the mature side.

Raven chuckled. "Oh man Star. Robin's going to drop dead when he sees you in that."

Starfire made a pouty puppy face and said, "So it is the hideous?"

Raven, remembering that the Tamaranian wasn't as used to the English language as most people, corrected her mistake by saying, "No! It's because Robin already thinks you're beautiful, but seeing you in this?" Raven smirked. "Well, let's just say that to him, you've just taken 'beautiful' to a goddess-like level."

Starfire smiled and blushed saying, "So it doesn't make my thighs look fat?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven deadpanned, "Star, trust me. If you really looked fat in that, I would tell you. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be the fashion expert here?"

*~(Start of Obstacle Course [Play Island])~*

Beast Boy shuffled his feet awkwardly into the sand as three sets of orbs bored into his skull.

Riku was the first to make a somewhat intellectual response.

"Heh. Superhero?" Riku smirked. "Yeah right. What's your power? Blending in with plants, then jumping the enemy?"

Beast Boy grinned saying, "Not exactly..." Morphing into a monkey, he jumped on top of Riku's head, using it as a launch pad to leap to the top of a palm tree. Morphing back into his human form he shouted, "How's that for a superhero power?"

Sora put his hand on his hips and pouted, "Awwww... I wanna turn into a monkey too!"

Kairi giggled, "You already are one, silly!"

Riku slow clapped Beast Boy. "Well well. The power to turn into monkeys. Bra-vo."

Beast Boy was throughly pissed now. Somersaulting off the tree, mid-jump, he morphed into his infamous t-rex form. He hit the ground, efficiently causing a small earthquake, and roared in Riku's face. The look on said teenager was enough for Beast Boy to morph back into a human and collapse on the ground in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! D-dude th-the look on your f-face is absolutely p-priceless!"

Sora leaned in front of Riku's face to see if Beast Boy observation was true, and he too collapsed in bouts of laughter. Beast Boy captured a mental picture of the moment, and filed it under 'Best Days Ever' along with quite a few of Raven's smiling face.

Riku snapped out of his shocked state when Kairi yelled in his ear, "Hey! Riku! Are you still there?"

Riku's face settled into one that of a smart aleck smirk. Totally ignoring Kairi, Riku grinned. "Animal shape-shifting powers? Now I'm impressed."

Beast Boy smiled and straightened up. "Glad you think so."

As Sora was about to ask Beast Boy about his green pigmented skin, the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening echoed through the atmosphere. It was quickly followed by a chorus of screams, belonging to three individuals, along with a familiar voice shrieking, "Oh shi-!"

*~(Roof of Titans Tower)~*

Raven and Starfire had been already standing at the top of the tower for a good ten minutes, waiting for the boys to come up.

Just as Raven was about to teleport both of the boys on the roof, ready or not, she and Starfire heard two pairs of footsteps thump up the stairwell.

The doors burst open revealing two sweaty and breathless teens. Much to Raven's amusement, Starfire blushed the second she saw a certain boy wonder. Apparently, both boys decided to change out of their usual costumes.

Raven started off by inspecting Robin's attire first. He wore a black muscle shirt with a short sleeved, leather biker jacket. Dark blue skinny jeans with two silver chains, attaching themselves to the sides of his hips, crossing each other in an x formation, and coming behind to secure themselves right at his ilium. Now his shoes were black Rowley Pro Lite Vans. Lets just say that he made for a very handsome human compared to a certain alien's standards.

Cyborg, in Raven's opinion, should have been up on the roof long before Robin did. After all, all he had to do was program his holoring to his preferred clothes, put it on, and he was good to go. Cyborg decided to cover up all his robotic parts and projected a navy blue tank top. A black short-sleeved, hooded bomber jacket went over that, just so he didn't expose too much 'skin'. Black slacks fully covered his lower half and his shoes were steel-toed sneakers. Cyborg's ring was on his left middle finger and took on the shape of a simple silver band with the letter 'C' engraved in the front.

Raven sighed at the boy's attempts to look somewhat civilian for the game's standards. "Ready to go?" she deadpanned.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Lemme pass out the rings to you ladies first. Ya know. Just in case something happens."

He placed a ring in each of the girls' hands. Raven inspected hers. The sterling silver band curved in a corkscrew shape; the ends not connecting. Engraved on the outside of what seemed to be the top of the ring was the letter 'R' in a cursive font. Starfire's was very similar except that her band was made of gold and had the letter 'S' engraved on it.

"So, ladies, this is how you work the ring." Physically demonstrating as he explained, he said, "Basically, to turn the hologram on and off, you tap the letter on the ring; pointer fingers only, mind you. These babies were programmed to react to your own, and only your own, fingerprints. Pretty cool huh?" Tapping his ring with his right pointer finger, the hologram dissipated and left him as the cyborg the team all knew and loved. Tapping it again to disguise himself, Cyborg said, "You ladies try it out."

Raven and Starfire tapped their rings and instantaneously saw the results looking at the mirror Cyborg seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Raven smiled out of pure relief. The rings didn't alter her so much to the point that she was almost unrecognizable. Instead, all it did to the empath was add a little more color to her skin tone; it was still pale, but in a more lifelike shade of porcelain. For Starfire, her eyebrows were shaped to be more human-like, changing her scleras from a light-green to white, and putting her skin tone at a more subdued, tanned tone.

Despite her pleasant surprise to the results of her holoring, Raven deadpanned, "Can we just go now?"

Cyborg couldn't help but to tease Raven by saying, "Can't wait to save you boyfriend's butt, huh?"

After being flashed one of Raven's infamous four-red-demon eye face, Cyborg squeaked, "Just gotta check one more thing!" Turning off his holoring, Cyborg popped a mini solar power panel out of his arm and held it to the sun.

Grinning, he said, "Just making sure my panels are working fine."

Raven, sensing that everyone was up and ready to go, she instructed, "Okay. Everyone, hold hands and we're good to go. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Stepping through the portal, Raven smiled grimly and said, "And try to hold on. We wouldn't want to be missing any more members. Would we?"

The remaining team members blanched, made sure their were tightly linked, and stepped through the swirling vortex of darkness.

Following Raven through the tunnel of darkness, the three linked superheroes were pale, seeing as this mode of transport showed them all their worst fears. Such was the principle of darkness. Robin and Cyborg were the most calm, keeping their heads kept staring straight ahead. Starfire, on the other hand kept jumping at every little noise and evil beings best left unmentioned. One monster in particular basically scared the crap out of her, causing the Tamaranian to jump and fly at a breakneck speed forward. The boys and Raven were in front of her causing them to all be pulled towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh shi-!" Raven screeched (along with the rest of the team) as they fell out of the tunnel, landing in a messy pile on what seemed to be... sand?

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Finally! This chappie took forever! What with an Asian tiger mom breathing down your neck the whole way through...**

**Beast Boy: Yeah dude! Her mom was all like, "Rawr! What are you doing!" And Ilixm's all like, "Imma go sleep now." but then she types this up till like 11:00 P.M.! **

**Raven: Just... Wow. **

**Ilixm: Yeah. Anyways, for Starfire's skirt thing, think of Yuna's blue cloth thing except black and positioned over Star's butt. And the research for the boys' fashion took forever! (Yes. I tried to get their clothes to blend in with the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts people). Also, review please! I really would appreciate anything you guys want to point out, questions, etc. Ilixm out. **

**Sora; 'Till next time!**


	5. Hello

**Ilixm: Hey you guys! So... the Titans and Destiny Islands trio finally meet... I wonder if Ravens gonna kick Beast Boy's as- **

**Beast Boy: *shoots by Ilixm's face* Ahhhhh! Not the face! NOT THE FACE!**

**Raven: *floats by with trademark demon grin/eyes* And this Beast Boy, is for saying stupid Destiny Islands at the end of the spell... *picks Beast Boy up with powers and throws him into the ocean***

**Ilixm: ... Nevermind... Seeing as Beast Boy is temporarily... unavailable... Raven?**

**Raven: This is a disclaimer. The definition of the word explains it all. **

**Ilixm: That's right! I only own the plot! :)... Although... I do admit I would want to own Roxas and Naminé...**

**Sora and Kairi: Why?**

**Ilixm: *gets hardcore shipper glint in eyes* So, in the game, there will be more RokuNami moments! C'mon. If Roxy and Nami don't return in KH3, imma probably rage quit and lock myself in a room for several days. Unless they make another game in the same universe... hint hint. Anyways, enough with my useless rambling. Fanfiction writing mode activate *boop*!**

5. Hello

*~(Beach [Play Island])~*

Raven groaned as she felt one of Starfire's heels poking the side of her ribs.

"Ogh... Star..."

"Sorry friend Raven." apologized Starfire as she removed the offending boot.

Just as Raven got all the sand off of herself, a green blur tackled her, shoving her back into the beach.

Usually, the purple-haired empath would have gone into ultimate-pissy-demon-mode, but something held her back this time. Maybe it was the fact that her attacker was not actually attacking her, but hugging her (much more dangerous in Raven's opinion). It didn't really matter. Raven's mind wasn't registering anything except from the pine-scented musk overloading her senses and a familiar voice exclaiming, "Raven! How? Where? Ya know what? It doesn't matter. All I care about is that we're all together again!"

Raven's brain slowly kicked into high gear. _Wonderful_, she thought. _Just wonderful. Beast Boy's on top of me and... Wait... BEAST BOY IS ON TOP OF ME!_

As expected, Raven's powers acted violently towards her jumbled, emotion-filled, thoughts. Her green attacker was suddenly thrown violently into the air.

"Dammit Rae!" the familiar voice screamed as it turned into a seagull.

_Hey_, Raven thought. _Shape-shifting powers? Oh shit! Beast Boy!_

Just as the dark empath cleared her thoughts, three teenagers (two boys and one girl) surrounded her yelling something about... dark powers?... Around their right hands, a sparkle appeared and... key-shaped... swords(?) materialized in their hands. Sensing that they were going to attack, Raven immediately jumped up and summoned her powers.

_Where the hell is the rest of the team? Or even Beast Boy?_

The silver-haired boy attacked first. Raven carefully noted that he attacked with skill and finesse, not brute strength. Easily dodging and blocking his blows, Raven teleported behind him and roundhouse kicked him, sending him to the ground.

"Anyone else?" Raven smirked.

The girl started charging. Raven, sensing her inexperience in battle, decided to take it easy on her. Before the girl could even raise her weapon, Raven gave her two sharp jabs In the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

The remaining brunette looked pissed. Really pissed. His stance was on the offensive side, getting the entire look down by matching it with an equally ferocious glare. Striking with a speed that the naked human eye couldn't follow, Raven was thankful to Trigon for once that she had the speed and strength of a demon.

The battling duo exchanged their blows at an inhuman speed; the empath dealing out right hooks, uppercuts, and powerful kicks; the brunette stabbing, slashing, and shooting magic.

In seconds that seemed to be hours, the boy's blade finally met its target, giving Raven a deep gash on her arm.

_Argh! _Raven thought. _I let my guard down, but never again. You want a fight? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!_

The brunette, sensing a change in his enemy's behavior had no idea what was coming next. As he tried to get in another lucky slash, Raven used her powers to latch onto his blade and flung it far out of reach. She looked straight into his eyes and removed her the magic sealing her eyes. Her true eyes. The boy recoiled in shock as a...a... monstrosity loomed over him; grinning with sharp fangs and four red eyes.

~(*)~

Sora thought he was screwed. He'd take on anybody again. Marluxia, Xemnas, fake Ansem... Anybody (or Nobody) at all! Until a green superhero slammed himself onto the thing, sending it to the ground yelling, "Rachel Raven Roth! Snap outta it!"

The thing's eyes slowly faded away into two normal violet ones; teeth dulling into humanoid shapes. "G-Gar?" the she-thing said. Beast Boy smiled in relief causing Sora to become extremely confused. The changeling exclaimed, "Oh boy Rae! I thought you were gonna blow up on me! I was all like, 'Oh shit! and stuff and then-"

The violet headed girl deadpanned, "You're on me Gar. Remember what just happened?"

Beast Boy jumped off the girl squeaking, "Sorry!"

Riku coughed and spat out sand as he tried to get the sand out of his mouth, face, and hair. "Damn!" he said. "Those were pretty good moves! Argh. We've saved the worlds three times and we still can't beat a random girl that shows up from the middle of nowhere."

Kairi sat up on the sand, knees to her chest, retorting, "What's wrong with girls? Huh, Riku?"

~(*)~

Raven watched in amusement as the auburn haired girl started chasing the silverette.

"Hey... Rae?"

"Yeah?"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Ummm... Sorry for that... um... showdown stuff in the beginning. You guys didn't even get a proper greeting... Wait. You still don't know these guys..." The changeling turned and yelled at the squabbling duo and the brunette. "Hey! You guys! Come 'ere and meet my team members!"

Raven stared in confusion. "Beast Boy... Where is the rest of the team?"

Beast Boy gave her a confused look and pointed towards the sea. "What? They're on the beach. Y'know. Where you guys landed in the first place?"

Raven gaze followed Beast Boy's finger and winced as she spotted her teammates.

Oh boy, she thought.

'Oh boy' was exactly right. Robin and Starfire were pinned underneath Cyborg. Facing each other. Thank Azar the boy wonder was out cold so he didn't have the obvious male reaction to his face being stuffed between Star's boobs. Starfire, on the other hand, was trying to get both of the unconscious boys off of her. Sadly, she couldn't move Cyborg without pushing Robin further into her lady parts, so she was stuck in quite the pickle.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"What?"

"Should we... go help them?"

Beast Boy grinned wolfishly and said, "Lets wait until our lucky leader wakes up."

~(*)~

Luckily for Starfire, Cyborg woke up before the boy wonder could realize where he was. Otherwise... well... Raven didn't even want to think about that.

Beast Boy was now trying (and failing) to non-awkwardly introduce his teammates to his newfound friends.

"Well... um... This is Raven... Ya know... The person you kinda attacked earlier on... Yeah..."

Raven, seeing that Beast Boy wasn't exactly up to the task, she took the lead and smoothly introduced the Titans. "Well," she started, pointing towards the Tamaranean, "This is Starfire. She's an alien and not exactly used to the English language, so if you don't really understand her... don't worry; we've all been there. Trust me." Starfire giggled and waved cutely.

Pointing towards Robin, the empath said, "This gelled hair kiddo over here is Robin, the boy wonder." Just to rile up her leader, she added, "He's the master of all martial arts, acrobatic feats, weaponry, detective skills, and traffic light colored costumes."

The boy wonder's indignant, "Hey!" was lost as Raven began to introduce Cyborg. "This here is Cyborg. His talents include ultimate tech know-how and the infamous cannon.

"I'm sure you already know me and Beast Boy so-" Raven was interrupted as Sora raised his hand. "Yes?" she deadpanned.

Sora gulped and peeped, "Uh... We don't really know about you... Care to explain your... powers?"

Raven sighed. She thought she would make it to the end without anybody asking her anything.

Beast Boy noticed Raven's troubled composure and said encouragingly, "C'mon Rae. You won't be judged. Look at me! I'm green!"

Raven's lips moved a fraction of an inch, hinting at a smile. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt... I'm Raven. My powers include teleportation, healing abilities, telekinesis, sensing emotions, well, basically things you would call 'dark powers'." Hesitating for a few seconds, she said, "I'm not going to allow my father to make me keep others in the dark about myself... My birth-father is Trigon." Waiting for some kind of reaction to continue on, Raven was only given three blank stares and four shocked ones. The three belonging to the Destiny Island trio and the others to her teammates, astounded she was so open about her past.

The empath explained, "Trigon is the the physical embodiment and creator of all things evil. A demon. You might know him as Satin or Lucifer. My mother was human. She... We haven't been in touch lately. Great backstory, huh?"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously as the reality of Raven's heritage sunk in with the trio.

Sora smiled once the initial shock was over and said, "Well, I'm okay with it. It's not like we can choose who our parents are. Anyways, you're half-human and anybody who's kind and cares for others, even Nobodies deserve to choose their own fate. Now that your introductions are over, let start with ours!

"I'm Sora! Keyblade wielder and magic extraordinaire!" said Sora, puffing out his chest in pride. Kairi giggled at his antics and stepped forward.

"I'm Kairi!" she smiled. "Keyblade wielder and girlfriend of this lovable idiot over here."

Sora grinned goofily and snuggled into her arm saying, "Your lovable idiot."

Riku gagged and teased, "Ugh. This is introduction time. Not kissy-kissy feely time. Get a room if you guys really want to do this now."

Pouting, Sora stuck his tongue out at the silverette and said, "Maybe I will!"

Kairi decided to interfere. "Hey... You guys? A little off topic here."

Riku grinned and said, "I'm Riku. Keyblade master and fully aquatinted to dark powers, much like Raven over here."

Beast Boy smiled. "Now that everybody's acquainted, who's up for dinner?"

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Yes. I'm still alive. God, I hate writers block... And piano exams... Sorry that this chappie was so short but... C'mon! Give me some credit! **

**Sora: Yeppers. *whispers* Lixlix sucks at fighting scenes, huh?**

**Beast Boy: Yeah! Like totally ultimately sucks! Worse than Raven trying to have fun!**

**Sora/Ilixm: *sliently stares slightly behind Beast Boy***

**Beast Boy: ... She's behind me right...?**

**Raven: *demon eyes flash***

**Ilixm: *whispers to Sora* Bitch mode activate *boop*. **

**Beast Boy: Run run away! *dust trails appear***

**Ilixm: So... On that note... Review! I promise I don't bite... Seeya next time!**


	6. A New Adventure

**Ilixm: Hey ya! So I got some reviews! Yay! Unless you're a fellow ff author, you have no idea how much these mean to me! So keep on reviewing! I've decided to add in a little review reply mailbox at the end of every chappie so look out for that. Now Beast Boy, would you do the honors?**

**Beast Boy: Sure! Ilixm doesn't own any of the characters or places!**

**Sora: She only owns the plot... which is bad enough already...**

**Ilixm: *thinks about owning KH* Yeah... *shudders* If I owned the series, I'd have screwed up the plot from the first second... So let's all rejoice and read on!**

6. A New Adventure

*~(?)~*

From the shadows, a glowing white eye eerily stared at a large hologram. The figure watched while green flames crackled lively around eight teens as they socialized and joked among themselves (some more than others).

"Hmph. Children these days... Always living in a fairytale, and _always_ too innocent to truly last forever."

Turning its face towards a certain boy wonder, the figure chucked and chided, "Oh dear Robin... How sad it is to see you... _cavorting_…with these cretins when you can do oh so much better."

The figure turned yet again, this time facing the dark empath, an evil smirk tugging at its lips. "Raven... I was... surprised to say the least. Defeating your father? Very impressive. But I'm sure that once I'm done with you and your friends... Well, let's just say you won't need them anymore."

*~(Beach [Play Island])~*

Raven smiled as Beast Boy was hit by an incoming paopu fruit, courtesy of Sora.

_At least_, she thought, _he has somebody that he can relate to now. Now I'll have to deal with two jokesters now... Oh well; if he's happy, I'm happy. _

Suddenly, the empath sensed a presence that chilled her to the bone. Instinctively, she whipped around, eyes scanning the horizon for anything she deemed 'out of place'. Beast Boy's ears pricked as he too noticed what Raven had. As both he and the empath suddenly became quiet and alert, the rest of the teens went still and edgy.

"Do you feel like somebody's watching us?" Raven asked dangerously.

The teens looked around uneasily, the remains of their feast forgotten. Three keyblades flashed into existence, in hopes of warding off or scaring away the unknown spy.

Sora nervously gulped and said, "I... I think we should go talk to King Mickey about this... Something... just doesn't feel right."

As if on cue, a lone train topped with a wizard hat emerged from a portal of light, rolling on tracks that looked like greenish-blue lasers.

"..." Sora mind processed the magical-themed train stationed in front of him. "Or Yen Sid. That's totally fine by me."

Raven eyed the train in distaste and suspicion. "Are you sure this is safe?" As the DI trio nodded, alongside with her two accomplished gamer teammates, the empath sighed, muttering, "Oh joy. Being sucked into a video game based universe, heeled in the stomach by Star, and now, stepping into a magical train, coming straight out of nowhere, which will supposedly whisk us somewhere to talk with Disney characters. This is soooo my day."

Boarding the train, she said, "So? What are we waiting for? Let's go."

The rest of the teens, followed her example, excitingly chattering about new worlds, mysteries, and most importantly, a new adventure.

~(*)~

"This is what Roxas called the 'ghost train'. Ya know. When he was in the data Twilight Town. Later on, when he woke Sora up, porcupine hair over there used this to visit the Mysterious Tower, along with Donald and Goofy." Beast Boy said softly, for it was only meant for Raven's ears. The empath listened solemnly as she was filled in on the entire series. As she filed the information in her long-term memory, she was itching to ask the changeling a certain question.

"Hey... Where is this Roxas now?"

Beast Boy's eyes saddened as he whispered, "He's one with Sora. Same with Kairi and Naminé. Nobodies... are a half of their Somebody. Roxas and Naminé are super special kinds of Nobodies. Usually, when a person with a strong heart dies, that person is separated into a Nobody and a Heartless, the heart the Heartless and the body and soul the Nobody. If both are defeated, they join together and the Somebody is brought back to life. Only the people with the strongest hearts can create a Nobody with a human form. Roxas and Naminé are super special because their Somebodies continued to exist when they were still alive, which isn't supposed to happen. They also had feelings and emotions, something that's basically impossible for any other Nobody. When the Somebodies join the Nobodies, they create a whole Somebody, in this case Kairi and Sora, at the expense of the the Nobodies, Roxas and Naminé, sacrificing their physical bodies."

Raven solemnly pondered all the information she was taking in. Her mood slightly perked as she realized something Beast Boy may have missed. "You said that they sacrificed their physical bodies... Right?" Beast Boy carefully nodded. The empath barreled on, whispering, "They didn't sacrifice their personalities, souls, self-consciousness, whatever you want to call it. That means that they still exist, even if only occupying a small fraction of Kairi and Sora's hearts. So in theory... we could always find a way to revive them."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, but dimmed a little as he said, "Let's keep this to ourselves for now. I don't want to give them any false hope; especially if Roxas and Naminé can see the world through Kairi and Sora."

Raven silently stared straight into Beast Boy's eyes, making him feel as if she was staring into the depths of his soul. The changeling stared right back at her, seeing only agreement, sadness, and... fondness? He ignored the last part, thinking that all the soul searching stuff was really getting to him.

Breaking the self-declared staring contest, Beast Boy concluded, "So yeah. That covers basically everything."

Raven officially ended their conversation with a curt nod, settling herself to watch the Northern Lights out of the train's star-shaped windows.

~(*)~

After many hours of nonstop movement and idle conversation, the train slowly came to a stop. The large group of teens excitedly scrambled to explore the new world, save a few certain persons.

Beast Boy and Cyborg displayed the most enthusiasm, nearly trampling their peers on the way out, searching for hidden chests and reliving their childhood memories. "Oh man!" Cyborg cried. "Found another one grass stain! Ooh! A potion! Suck on that boy!"

Beast Boy pouted saying, "Heeeeeeey! It's not fair! You have the entire cheat handbook in your hard drive! Plus, I don't have a built-in lock pick with me!"

Cyborg smirked, opening another chest. "Better hurry up BB! Imma get all of them at this rate!"

Sora and Riku decided to join in the contest, opening multiple chests with ease using their keyblades, which only left the poor changeling biting the dust. Kairi and Starfire settled next to Raven, watching the way the empath smiled whenever Beast Boy pouted at the others. Starfire squealed, "Oh! I knew you have the feelings for Beast Boy!"

Just as Raven tried to protest the alien's beliefs, Kairi shushed her saying, "Awwwww... It seems like true love! Like me and Sora..." Trailing off, she smiled and looked at Sora. As if he sensed his sweetheart's attention, he turned around and grinned goofily, accidentally tripping Beast Boy with his forgotten keyblade.

Raven smirked at the changeling as he got up from his faceplant. Seeing that he had a bloody nose (probably broken) Beast Boy rushed over to said empath, pointing frantically to his wounded appendage. As she complied to his wishes, healing his nose, Raven rolled her eyes at the carelessness of her teammate.

The two other girls watched the whole exchange, grinning the whole way through. Raven, sensing their amusement turned to face them, once Beast Boy was gone. She deadpanned, "What? I just healed his face."

"You two are just so cute together!" Kairi gushed.

"Yes! You two are the 'birds of love'!" Starfire excitedly chirped.

Raven felt a major headache starting in her forehead, thinking, _One Starfire is already a handful. But two?! Azar forbid. _

To get away from the two redheads, Raven enveloped all the competing boys in her dark powers, dropping them at the tower's doorstep. Glaring dangerously, she growled, "In. Now." The bickering boys, Robin, and the personality twins meekly obeyed her command, Raven forcibly closing the great doors behind them.

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: So hi. If any of you really do read these intros and outros, you'd know that I will now be putting a review reply here so... let's go. **

Guest: Yes. I know I might have let Riku go down too quickly... but I had a little grudge about him beating my Roxy up. But it's ok 'cause I'm over that now. Thanks for reviewing!

Princess Unikitty: Wow. Do I now have a daily chappie review now? Anyways, in regards to BB getting a weapon, no I'm not gonna throw a keyblade at him. It's just that the game series already has enough of them. The same goes for the rest of the TT members. For Beast Boy's outfit... C'mon! He needs to be able to impress his lady friend... Right? Ok. Maybe there was a bit of fangirling in the equation. And for the magnet thing, I can't goddamn find the freakin' thing! Wanna point it out for me? (Yes, I'm using an iPhone, and it sucks like hell.) Anyways, thanks for all the corrections and compliments. I'll try to do better next time. I really appreciate all your reviews!

**Ilixm: So you see? I'll answer any questions and whatnot. Oh yes. Can you guess the villain? It's pretty obvious though...*stares pointedly at Raven***

**Raven: *sigh* Review and whatever. Bye.**


	7. Onwards!

**Ilixm: Sup! Geez... These updates really are spontaneous. I dunno. It's like I have an idea, then I don't. It's frikin' killing me!**

**Beast Boy: God. It's so hard to be you. Ya know. School and all that. **

**Ilixm: Shut up. Robin?**

**Robin: This is a disclaimer. Ilixm here only owns the plot. *mutters* A crappy one at that. **

**Ilixm: Yes. Thank you. Now... shall we begin?**

7. Onwards!

*~(Mysterious Tower)~*

Beast Boy panted as he slowly (but surely) climbed the multitude of stairs leading to the top of the tower.

"Duuuuude! How many more freaking stairs are we gonna hafta climb?"

Raven sighed as Sora began giving the changeling encouragements like, "It's not that far!" and, "Almost there!" Robin was extremely pissed due to the fact that his training exercises didn't seem to make a dent in Beast Boy's laziness. To Raven's chagrin, said teammate kept on whining and complaining. After what seemed to be hours, the group finally reached the top, Riku exclaiming, "Thank Kingdom Hearts!" That earned him a few nasty glares, totally ignored of course.

Kairi rolled her eyes, pushing past the testosterone-filled crowd. Opening the door, she silently gestured for her fellow female comrades, Raven and Starfire carefully slipping through the crowd, unnoticed by the boys. Their mission was compromised, however, when Cyborg heard the click of a door lock and two pairs of giggles.

"Uh, guys?" Sadly, the others were too busy getting into a staring contest. Finally fed up, Cyborg yelled, "GUYS!"

This luckily got all the boys' attention and allowed them to notice the absence of their female companions.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Hey... Where did the girls go?"

Robin, being the detective he was, tested the doorknob, finding it was locked. "Hmmmm. I think they went through here and locked the door..."

Sora chuckled and summoned his keyblade saying, "Psh. This baby can open anything and everything." Pointing the Kingdom Key towards the door, a beam of light shot out of it, causing the door to violently swing open and bang noisily against the adjacent wall. Seven shocked heads swiveled around, curious to see what has caused all the ruckus.

Seeing who some of these faces belonged to, Sora quickly dashed behind Riku and pushed him forwards.

"Ah... The young keybearer and master has finally returned." Yen Sid paused and said, "What's this? New visitors, I see. Come in. I've been expecting you."

The group slowly and nervously approached the long table, relaxing a little seeing as the girls were safely standing by the Disney trio-Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey.

Beast Boy nervously grinned. "Heh. Hey guys..."

~(*)~

Yen Sid grimly looked at all of the young adults. "It has come to my attention that the Heartless rate has risen in the worlds. More so than what I have ever expected."

Mickey stepped forward and cleared his throat saying, "I've also noticed a weird prickle on my neck when I'm alone... Like something's watchin' me..."

Riku grimly said, "Same here. Well, at least for those two." He gestured in Beast Boy and Raven's general direction.

The king looked at the two new people and asked, "How do you notice this?"

Raven slowly deadpanned, "Beast Boy has animal senses and I have... special dark powers. I suspect that the presence in only obvious to some. Like people with heightened senses."

"Hmmmm..." Goofy said, "If all the worlds are in trouble, I think we should go and help 'em! Like... uh... usin' the Gummi Ship to hop ta other worlds an' keepin' the Heartless population in check!"

Donald nodded his head excitedly, agreeing with his clumsy friend. "Yeah! Let's go and kick some Heartless butt!"

Just before the whole group rampaged out of the room, Mickey yelled, "Wait!"

The small mob screeched to a stop and did a one-eighty.

Mickey chuckled. "Hehheh. Sorry for stopping y'all, but I think it's best if y'guys stop by Disney Castle to prepare for your mission! I can tell that lots of y'all don't even own weapons!"

Beast Boy's eyes shone. "You really mean it?"

Mickey happily nodded.

"Awwwww sweet! I always wanted to meet Disney people!"

Raven hid a hint of a smile as she led the newly expanded group down the stairs.

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Haaaaaa... Sorry for being so late. Writer's block, extracurricular activities, school work, and sports definitely don't mix. And I know there's no mushy gushy love stuff yet, but I don't like to put up like five chappies and then throw them into marriage the next one. Sooo...**

**Beast Boy: Review! I love yo faces! **

**Ilixm: And special thanks to DarkflowerofTc, Kingdom Link 89, Ocean's Oracion, Princess Unikitty, raven leveau, tmp1114, and . for favoriting and/or following my humble story. Toodles! **


	8. A Somebody's Nobody

**Ilixm: Sorry the last chappie was so short, but it was kinda just like a filler. **

**Finn: So here's a longer chapter. Just for you guys!**

**Ilixm: Finn! Go back to Ooo! I'm sure FP is waiting for you. **

**Beast Boy: Yeah, cuz I'm way hotter than you. **

**Beast Boy/Finn: *starts brawling***

**Raven: *rolls eyes* Boys will be boys. This is a disclaimer. Ilixm only owns the plot. Don't steal it. **

**Ilixm: Yes. Thanks very much for that. Let's go!**

8. A Somebody's Nobody

*~(Ghost Train)~*

Though the train was spacious and large, Raven couldn't help but to feel a little cramped. As the outside view and conversations flew past, the empath daydreaming of returning home.

Well, she thought, we can help these people and nothing would be wrong. Then again, we would be risking our lives but... that's nothing new. Hmmmm. Let's stay for a while and see what we can do to help.

With her decision standing strong in her mind, the empath decided to go around and mingle. Apparently, the two redheads had shoved all the boys (including those boy of the same species) away from the front it the train (No wonder it was so cramped).

The empath cautiously approached the self-dubbed 'twins' as they seemed to giggle and whisper 'girl talk' amongst themselves. As she neared the two girls, she caught snatches of, "Oh! Him?!" and, "Awwww! That is of the cute!" along with dollops of girly-girly emotions.

_Wonderful_, Raven thought sarcastically.

"Oh! Hey Raven! Get over here!" Kairi yelled, waving her arms above her head.

Raven cringed as all of the train's occupants' attentions were directed to her. Seeing as the girls (well, at least two) were probably going to talk up a storm, the boys retreated even further towards the end of the train.

Kairi and Starfire scooted over to make room for Raven—even though they had plenty.

"Hello Raven! We were just doing the talking of the boys. Would you like to join us?" Starfire inquired.

Seeing as she didn't really have a choice, Raven put on her best emotionless face and stiffly nodded.

The Tamaranian's face lit up with joy as she squealed, "Oh, splendid!"

Kairi giggled when she saw Raven's stoic expression. "What's the matter? Can't talk about boys?"

Raven scoffed. "We're in a enclosed space full of testosterone filled males. I for one think that's bad enough without stroking their egos enough to fill the rest of the space in here."

The auburn headed girl thought for a moment. She shrugged and said, "Well, what would you like to talk about?"

Raven lamely answered, looking out the window, "Well... um... Weapons?"

Starfire looked confused. "Isn't discussing the objects of violence considered a 'manly thing'?"

The dark empath did a double take, staring blankly at Starfire. Sighing, she said, "I really have to get you to stop watching all those damn reality TV shows."

It was now Kairi's turn to stare at Raven. "Reality TV shows?"

Raven instantly told Kairi not to worry about it, seeing that she obviously had never even seen a television before.

"Uh," Starfire started, "Should we do the changing of the subject?"

"Yeah Star. Let's."

After that, the girls leisurely chatted about their past experiences. Until the got to Raven. To be more specific, when she defeated her father. It wasn't too bad until she got to the part about Beast Boy's lucky penny.

"Awww! That's so sweet..." Kairi trailed off thinking about her own special moments with a certain somebody.

This time, Raven managed to keep a blush off her face and said, "It was just for good luck." She took the penny out of her front left pocket and inspected it closely.

Starfire smiled. "I thought you had dropped it when you... became the portal."

A light dusting of red appeared on the empath's cheeks. "Ah? O-oh. I kinda went back afterwards and got it..."

The two redheads smirked knowingly, giving Raven the shivers. Pocketing the coin, Raven sighed, "Let's just change the subject."

*~(Dive Into the Heart [Sora])~*

Roxas stared off into the seeming endless darkness, sitting on the Station that represented his heart.

_How ironic_, he thought, _I'm just a Nobody... But I still have my memories..._

The dual-blade wielder walked past the almost perfect replica of his face, finding what he called his 'friend circles'. The little circles weren't only there to show who was closest to his so called heart, they kept him from forgetting what really mattered to him. Standing in the center, Roxas slowly turned, recalling all of the names and memories.

Axel. Xion. Sora (he smirked a little at that one). Hayner and the gang. And... Naminé.

Roxas sighed. He felt like he was going crazy. In the beginning, the mosaics of his friends somewhat comforted him, but now, seeing through Sora's eyes, the world was changing. Even now, he was going on some other adventure with a new friend group.

Wonderful.

Roxas took the spiral staircase to a higher platform, this time showcasing three wayfinders; one blue, one green, one orange. Since most people only went through their Dive Into the Heart once, Roxas felt it was safe to personalize the platform as his own.

A huge flat-screen tv floated in midair, just a bit off the platform. That was where Roxas watched things. Not common shows though. What was special was that he could see the world through Sora's eyes; not that his somebody really noticed. Heck. Roxas' Somebody couldn't even feel his presence in his own heart! Anyways, he could hear and see everything the brunette did.

The rest of the space was pretty much unused, save for a bed, a stuffed Bond of Flame, clothes (mostly shirts and pants) stuffed into a chest, and his trademark fish lamp.

With nothing left to do, Roxas decided to dangle his legs off the side of the platform and stare at the animated screen.

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Finally! An insight on the Nobody! **

**Roxas: It's about time...**

**Ilixm: Yeah yeah. So, special thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for favoriting and following this story! And for the rest of you, review! Love yo faces! Now, here's the mailbox!**

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Yes! Weapons! Anyways, thanks for all the story compliments and comments. They really made my day! The villain probably won't appear again for another 2-3 chapters so... Yeah.

**Ilixm: So there! If you have any cool weapon suggestions go ahead and leave it in the review section. See you next chapter!**


	9. All Geared Up

**Ilixm: Hey y'all! So since the three to four update thing isn't really working out for me, imma start weekly updates. It's a much nicer deadline. Isn't it?**

**Starfire: Oh yes! It is extremely marvelous!**

**Ilixm: See? Starfire agrees! Anyways, Star?**

**Starfire: Ilixm does not own any of the characters or the settings of this story. She owns only the plot, so please do not do the stealing of it! *smile***

**Ilixm: Now that's over with... Onwards ho!**

9. All Geared Up

*~(Disney Castle)~*

The magic train slowly screeched to a stop. Mickey and the gang was pushed out first, everybody else seeing that Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto were waiting patiently outside. Pluto took advantage of the confusion that followed by jumping on the unsuspecting king and sloppily licking him.

"H-hey boy! I missed you too!" Mickey said between chuckles.

Donald, on the other hand, wasn't looking too good. In his mind, Daisy+coming back super late from the supposed return time = Angry Daisy. And when Angry Daisy showed up, it was best to run.

"Donald! Where have you been all this time? I was waiting for you right here! What were you doing?"

The Royal Magician gulped and hid behind Sora. Daisy was not amused.

"Donald! Get back here right now!" the countess yelled, chasing said duck around the train platform.

Mickey shook his head as Pluto's assault stopped. Once he was freed, he ran over to Minnie and hugged her.

Riku smirked and commented, "Ah, young love..."

Of course, the boy wonder had to point something out ("I'm pretty sure you weren't born a hundred years ago. Though that would explain your hair..."). As a reward, he got a bonk on the head with the Way to Dawn.

The rest of the group was throughly enjoying themselves, newly introduced or not. Once all greetings (and arguments) were said and done, Mickey attended to the queen and countess, quickly telling them about the Titans' lack of weaponry. Queen Minnie smiled, "Well, we have quite the array of weapons in our back room and us Disney folks never really do get into fights... Well, what's ours is yours, so feel free to take what you want! The back room is located at Disney Castle so come along now!"

The short queen led the way, her loving king beside her. As the small mob strolled through Disney Town, famous characters greeted them like Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Horace Horsecollar. Beast Boy and Cyborg were definitely fangirling at this point, taking in the sights ("Ooh! A Disney ice-cream shop?! Cool!").

_Oh Azar_, Raven mentally groaned. _It's like I stepped into Happy's domain... Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't helping at all, too. _

Starfire, on the other hand, was throughly enjoying herself, dragging Robin around as she zipped around from booth to booth. Since Sora and the gang was pretty much used to being around Disney characters pretty much all the time, they just leisurely walked together - making the occasional joke or poking fun at each other's egos.

Raven sighed. It's going to be one of those days...

Once the mob of teens and Disney characters reached the castle, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy comically pushed open the huge doors - refusing to let any of the ladies or guests lift a finger. This took quite some time and the others resorted to staring blankly onto space as the Disney trio did their best.

Once the door was open, Goofy smiled and said, "Whatcha waiting for? C'mon!"

*~(Dive Into the Heart [Kairi])~*

Naminé stared out of her large window. The Nobody blankly watched the scenery move around as her Other looked around. Life in Kairi's head was boring, albeit peaceful.

_At least this room looks like my old one in the mansion..._ she thought. _Well, almost. _

The room was very much like the one she previously resided in; all the furniture was left in their rightful places. But ever since she was born and left to explore the worlds, Naminé brought back bits and pieces of her personal souvenirs. For example, on the wall, life-size keyblade replicas hung from it—the Kingdom Key, Way to Dawn, and Oathkeeper included. Also, the walls were covered with portraits of the people and places she held close to her 'heart'. Roxas was in many of them, as was Axel. What stood out the most was that the marble floor was now checkered with black square tiles.

For Naminé, black wasn't a evil color, nor was Kairi harboring the darkness inside her. In the worlds, balance was always needed. You couldn't have light without dark and vise versa. Black kept Roxas at the front of her mind. Also, the blonde was getting seriously tired of looking at white the whole damn time.

*~(Disney Castle)~*

Beast Boy grinned as he grabbed Starfire and Cyborg, dragging them in front of the huge audience chamber doors.

"Selfie!" he yelled, taking at least fifty or more snaps with his iPhone. You know, just in case the last forty-nine made him look nasty.

Sora and his gang was especially confused.

"Selphie?" Kairi asked.

Raven facepalmed. "If you're done messing with the world order, Beast Boy, let's go get our weapons."

~(*)~

The group trotted down the long hallway leading up to Mickey's throne. The king walked straight up to it and flicked a switch underneath the throne's armrest.

Leading the rest down, Mickey went up to the Cornerstone of Light, pressing a button hidden on the ornate pedestal.

Sora shook his head. "What other hidden rooms do you have in this castle?"

King Mickey chuckled secretively as a slab of stone slid out of the way to reveal a brightly lit room.

Queen Minnie answered Sora's question saying, "Well, since the Cornerstone is here protecting Disney Town and Castle, we've never had the chance to use them, much less learn how to. Truthfully, only Donald, Mickey, and Goofy use weapons. And even they don't need to come down here! So really, take whatever you want."

All five Titans filed into the room, the rest following close behind.

Sora, seeing the wide array of weapons, did a double take in shock. "If I wasn't a keyblade wielder... this would be heaven."

Robin and Cyborg immediately ran to the nearest swords and tested them out. Raven teleported to the nearest kunais, Starfire flew to the nunchuck section, and Beast Boy dashed to the chakrams.

After Raven was done looking around, she nearly lost her head, a lone chakram whizzing less than an inch from her neck. The changeling who almost inflicted the damage nearly lost his too. Luckily, Starfire and Cyborg was close enough to grab their respective friends and drag them both in the opposite directions.

~(*)~

If all the worlds weren't in trouble, the Titans and Destiny trio would still be toying with potions and weapons. To compensate for the lack of time, the Trio shoved all the potions, elixirs, ethers, and tents they could get their hands on.

The Titans took a little more time getting their things together.

Starfire decided to bring along a pair of retractable nunchucks, realistic-looking flames engraved on the side of them. Just because she knew Robin was extremely worried for her safety, she brought along four throwing knives.

Beast Boy decided to take a small, pure gold chakram so he could wear it inconspicuously as a bracelet. The changeling also put on a pair of bagh nakh as he reasoned that anything other than close combat wasn't his forte. Plus, it would just get in the way of his shape shifting.

Robin and Cyborg both brought scimitars, Cyborg's with a dark blue hilt, and Robin's with a dark red one.

Raven decided to go all out. Hidden in the back pockets of her shorts, a pair of push daggers rested, along with two five-pointed shruiken. For all to see, a silver recurve bow set, complete with arrows, was strapped to her back in a inky indigo quiver.

The demoness turned and grinned at her comrades. "Let's roll."

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: One day late! Woo! You gotta give me at least that much credit... Anyways, here's the mailbox!**

Antex-The-Legendary-Zoroark: Why thank you! Making my day one little review at a time... ;)

**Naminé: And that's it for today everybody! Don't forget to review!**

**Ilixm: Seeya in the next chapter!**


	10. What?

**Ilixm: Aaaaand... We're back! Thank you guys for all the love given to this story! Every single review, follow, and/or favorite is throughly appreciated!**

**Donald: *whisper* Maybe too much appreciation...**

**Roxas: *glares at Donald* Nothing much to say otherwise-**

**Beast Boy: Except the disclaimer! **

**Ilixm: Who didn't get a turn yet?**

**Goofy: Oh gawrsh. I think that's me! Ilixm doesn't own them there characters in any way, shape, or size. How'd I do?**

**Ilixim: Wonderful! Now, on with the story!**

10. What?

*~(Audience Chamber)~*

The king stopped the group, yet again, as they neared the exit.

"Just before you guys leave, we have another present for ya!" Mickey happily said.

Riku raised an eyebrow at Goofy and Donald, but, as he noticed they both had dumbfounded looks, he too had no idea what was going on.

King Mickey led the group down the hallway, continuing on to the end. An elevator door was stationed there, ornate sparkles carved into its corners. At first glance, the elevator looked like it could barely fit Pete in there, much less a bunch of teens and their tour guides. In reality, once you got inside, he elevator would definitely fit Pete, Oogie Boogie, and Ursula, leaving some room to spare for a Large Body heartless.

Inside, the elevator's walls was covered completely with mirrors which endlessly reflected the group dozens upon dozens of times. As the metal room slowly descended, of course, elevator music was playing.

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight _

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

Oddly enough, the tune was extremely catchy and stuck in the the minds of the Destiny Island trio. Beast Boy and Cyborg, on the other hand got goosebumps and chills up their spines. Even Beast Boy's animal side reacted, making the hairs on his arms and neck stand straight up.

Robin and Raven curiously observed their two teammates due to the weird aura they were radiating. Starfire was not as worried, knowing enough Kingdom Hearts soundtrack music from passing the duo's gaming sessions every once in a while. The Tamaranean quickly explained to Raven, said empath quirking an eyebrow in moderate surprise.

Oh well. What surprises me is that it didn't surprise me, Raven thought.

The empath shrugged at Starfire. She didn't have the time to worry about such frivolous details.

"Ding!" The elevator slowly came to a halt, doors soon following its lead and sliding open.

The queen and king quickly ushered everybody out. Donald wasn't too happy though. Considering that he was the closest to the doors, the poor duck was shoved out first.

"Hey!" he complained, "What's the big ide-... Whoa..." As he (and the rest of the group) looked around, they realized that there was a huge Gummi ship right in front of them. The ship's main color theme was a sleek black with blue and gold lines outlining the cockpits (five to be exact). If you thought Sora's old Gummi ship was awesome, think again. With this baby now on the market, even Cyborg was ready to trade in the T-Ship for this mode of transportation.

"Aw man!" he exclaimed, "Let's go check it out!" The mob of teens immediately ran up to the Gummi ship's entrance, leaving the Disney guys biting their dust.

Gummi ships normally contained barely enough room for five people. This one, however, was huge, containing enough space for seven small bedrooms, a kitchen, two restrooms, and a large control room that provided enough seats for everyone present. Not to mention that there was an upper level where the five cockpits were located. In the split second it took for the teenage mob to enter the ship, already half of it was explored by Beast Boy, randomly grabbing and dragging friends to take selfies all over the place. Cyborg took to examining the ship's mainframe. Apparently, mashing random buttons was 'furthering his knowledge' on the strangely familiar piece of technology. As most of the teens already knew, technology didn't really appreciate getting ten million separate commands in five seconds. So, the mainframe did what pissed mainframes do, and shut completely down.

"Oh snaps bro!" Beast Boy exclaimed, oblivious to Cyborg's negative predicament.

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Great. And we haven't even flown the damn thing yet."

"Um... No problem guys!" Cyborg nervously smiled, "I have just the thing to fix it at home!" He stared pointedly at Raven.

"So let me guess," the empath deadpanned, "You want me to open up another portal just so you can get a stupid tool?"

"But Raven..." He looked pleadingly at said teen and gave a pair of puppy eyes.

Raven still didn't seem like she was going to relent, so Cyborg slyly said, "Well then, I guess you don't mind if I tell BB over here about your secret CR-"

Before Cyborg could finish, Raven wrapped her dark energy around his mouth and hissed, "Okay! Okay. I'll do it. But pull one more stunt like that and I'll tell Bee about your little secret too."

Luckily, no one noticed the little exchange, and instead, was attracted to the electric-less mess of a mainframe.

Donald rushed in at the commotion and nearly had a heart attack. "Wak! What's the big idea?" Seeing as Cyborg had the only guilty face, the duck angrily stomped towards him, scolding, "You big palooka! How is the ship supposed to fly without a mainframe?!"

Cyborg backed up and gulped. Trying to atone himself, he said, "I-I have something back home I can use! Don't worry 'bout it! Raven?"

"On it," she replied.

_Oookay... Opening a portal in three...two...one!... What?_

A portal did open, but for an alarmingly short time, as it seemed to implode. The result was one demoness thrown across the room, causing her to crash into the Kingdom Key bearer, and creating a small crater as the pair was chucked out of the ship and onto the launchpad.

"Oof!" Sora grunted as his body acted as Raven's cushion.

The empath didn't seem to be better off than the brunette, trying to comprehend what just occurred.

Beast Boy and Kairi came flying out of the ship. They kneeled next to their respective friends, Beast Boy asking, "What happened?"

The empath took a moment before answering, "I... don't know..."

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Well that took forever. Sorry guys. Apparently all school days after spring break means, "Let's dump all the freaking projects on students and give them a day to finish all of them!" Also, anybody boarding the pity train for Raven and Sora?**

**Raven: Hmph. I don't appreciate being blasted. At all. Anyways, your readers probably have been reading other fanfictions anyways...**

**Ilixm: *pouts* Continuing on to the mailbox. **

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Why, thank you! And don't worry; I think the storyline will get very interesting indeed. ;)

ultima-owner: Thanks!

dj25taz: Yes. Mwahahahahahaha!

**Ilixm: Special thanks goes out to UknownHero for following and favoriting this story! That's all for now... Bye bye! :3**


	11. Let's Fly

**Ilixm: Sup guys! I'll just apologize in advance for all my late chapters. Because there'll be a lot of them. Sorry! God. Has it really been a month plus? I'll make it up to you guys! Somehow... Anyways, Beast Boy?**

**Beast Boy: Aye sir! Ilixm doesn't own anything but the plot. **

**Ilixm: I'M NOT A GUY! **

**Beast Boy: How can you tell? It's not like you have any boobs or something. **

**Ilixm: *jumps on BB and starts strangling him* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Roxas: *sighs* Why do I surround myself with idiots? Anyways, enjoy. *waves hand lazily***

11. Let's Fly

*~(Gummi Hangar)~*

Raven dizzily shook her head as Beast Boy helped her up.

The empath soon recovered her wits and healed Sora. "Thanks," Raven said. "You know. For... softening my landing."

Sora smiled at the wall exactly opposite of Raven panting, "Anytime bro."

Riku shook his head. "I guess you kinda knocked his brains out a little too much there. But... if you were to ask me... it's not much different from his usual self."

Everybody stared exasperatedly at the silverette. "What? Too soon?"

King Mickey hid a laugh as he made his way over to Raven. His face progressively became more serous as he neared the empath.

"So, Raven, anything 'ya think 'ya know about what just happened?"

Raven shook her head, "Well, the best piece of information I can give you is that my magic is basically dark energy."

The mousey king nodded his head solemnly. "I do have an idea... But I'm not too sure..." All the inquiring stares goaded Mickey to continue.

"Well, what I think just occurred was an 'overbalance of power' so to speak. As ya'll know, this universe has been invaded with unusual amounts of heartless and the like. With so much dark energy circlin' around, it's only natural that when you add more, it becomes much more stronger. But there's a drawback: the dark powers will become harder to control." he said before turning to Raven. "You won't be able to use your powers safely anytime soon. I suggest you stick to weapons and hand-to-hand combat right now. This also means no opening far distanced portals, especially outside of a universe. We'll figure out a way to get ya'll home after this is all over. Sound good?"

The empath nodded a quick affirmative.

Cyborg whined, "So I won't be able to fix the ship?"

"CYBORG!"

~(*)~

Luckily, Chip and Dale were able to get the mainframe working again, chiding Cyborg on the proper use of handling computers.

Pluto signaled the repair completion by barking happily and bounding over to Kairi and Starfire. When Raven glanced at them, she could immediately tell that they were gossiping about her. Probably her and Beast Boy to be more exact.

_Ugh. Can't they just get over it? It's not like there's a mutual love circle going on._ she thought.

Daisy cleared her throat. "Ahem. Since the repairs are done, we'll send you on your way. Shoo now! And Donald?" The duck in question looked sheepishly at his girlfriend. "Be safe," Daisy sighed. She adopted a stern face and briskly ushered the group, feathers and all, into the Gummi ship.

Beast Boy ran over to the control center chairs and jumped in one of them. "Whoo! This is even better than the T-Ship!

Starfire giggled as everybody strapped themselves in. "Ooh! Ooh! Boyfriend Robin! May I do the counting down?" He smiled and said an "affirmative".

"Oh joy! In three! Two! Onnnnnnnnnnne!"

Chip and Dale simultaneously hit the launch button and the whole ship dropped below.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin gave out very unmanly shrieks, and Raven couldn't help but smirk.

_This is going to be great. _

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! There was just so many things going on and I couldn't update anshsfahsidudoepsppssjgkdoapjdhsansjxosnsjdodpansisspdksissps. **

**Roxas: *sighs* Translation. There was a lot of shit going on. **

**Ilixm: Thank you. I'm not dead people! Just ASB elections and stuff (I got in yay!) Here's your mailbox. **

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you for your support and compliments! Truthfully, you're one of the reasons I decided to pull my shit together and finish this chapter... XD Anyways, you sorta got it right...

ultima-owner: Eheheheh. I just had to.

**Ilixm: That's all for this chappie! Also, shoutout to dj25taz and Venomous dragons bite for favoriting and/or following this story! I 3 you guys! **

**Beast Boy: Happy Mothers Day! Bye~**


	12. Costume Change

**Ilixm: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm just getting back into my 'writers mode'. Aka., I'm finally getting off my ass and being a try-hard for once. **

**Kairi: You don't see that very often. **

**Ilixm: Shaddup. I love you, but shaddup. **

**Kairi: At least I don't look like a kawaii potato. **

**Ilixm: What's with all the physically based insults? Since you're being such a jerk, Sora?**

**Sora: Ilixm doesn't own anything but the story. Only Tetsuya Nomura is capable of creating this awesomeness. *gestures to body* Enjoy ;)**

12. Costume Change

*~(Gummi Ship [Control Center])~*

"Are... are we done?" Cyborg timidly asked. He shakily readjusted the straps on his seat. "Because if we aren't, I'm gonna tighten these seatbelts so tight that even the Hulk can't get me out."

Sora grinned madly in his seat at the hilarity of the situation. Seeing that Cyborg couldn't see him from he back, he cheerily said, "Nope! It's just the beginning. We still gotta space warp!"

The poor metal man gulped and immediately held onto his seatbelt.

"Sora! That's not nice!" Kairi hissed from the seat to the right of the brunette. She harshly poked him in the ribs and called Cyborg, "It's fine! We've almost reached our first destination! Halloween Town."

*~(?)~*

"Heheh. Right on time… Isn't that right. Maleficent?"

The dark fairy smirked, "Yes. It won't be long until they fall into our trap..." She peered into her staff. "Slade... Was it?"

The masked villain frowned (hidden of course) and cooly said, "I prefer Deathstroke, if you please."

"Hmmmmm. Very well then, Deathstroke."

*~(Gummi Ship [Control Center])~*

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Halloween Town? Oooooooohhhh! I wonder what my costume will look like! Probably an awesome werewolf!"

"Uh. What again?" Robin asked, "is this really the time to be thinking about costumes Beast Boy?"

Riku laughed, "Are you guys that badly versed on our universe?"

"Enlighten us," Raven deadpanned.

"Well, as most people know, in certain worlds, you take on a form that fits the environment. Think of it as a way our universe naturally camouflages world hoppers. Or so to speak."

"Hey!" Sora yelled, "When did you start speaking smart-ass?"

"Unlike you," Riku smirked, "I actually learn things at school."

Kairi decided to diffuse the situation and knock some sense into the boys. Literally.

Conk!

"There! Crisis averted!" Kairi giggled.

Goofy chuckled as Donald hung his head. "If you palookas are done now, we're here!"

*~(Halloween Town)~*

Starfire shot out of the ship the second the hatch opened. "Oh glorious! I seem to have a new outfit! Oh Robin~"

A familiar person stepped out into the open, wearing what appeared to be a blood spattered vampire costume. "Oh hi Sta- Whoaaaaaaaa." Robin fell backwards, blood streaming out his nose.

A shaggy haired changeling popped out of the hatch, fangs looking sharp and long enough to pierce through bone.

Beast Boy hopped neatly over the stunned leader with a confused face. "Rob. Hey, Rob. Robinnnnnnn," No response. An evil idea popped into the changeling's mind." He whipped his iPhone out and took a quick pic of Robin passed out with Starfire in the background.

_Heheheh. With this, I'm off the hook for laundry for at least a month! Mwahahahahaha!_

Beast Boy looked back up from his phone and grinned. "Looking good Star!" he said, giving her a large thumbs up.

The Tamaranean did look good indeed. She was wearing a deep purple halter corset with black piping and lace decorating it. To make make it even better, Starfire had thigh high fishnet stockings with deep purple gloves and a top hat to match.

Riku, dressed in a grim reaper outfit, stepped out and wolf whistled. "Damn, girl. If you weren't bird brain's girlfriend, I'd be all over you!" He checked Robin to make sure the stoplight leader was throughly passed out. "Yup," Riku confidently said.

"Hehehe!" Starfire giggled, "Friend Raven, how come you have not come out of the Gummi Ship?"

"Hold up Star. Just trying to fix this god-damned costume," the empath called, a hint of irritation in her voice.

A red-headed witch hopped out of the ship, pushing along the Disney trio and Sora. "C'mon you guys! Up and at 'em!" Kairi cheered.

"Hold on dear friends! I shall get friend Raven!" Starfire shot back into the Gummi Ship. Much to the onlookers disdain, squeals of hard-core fangirling and low curses echoed from within the spaceship.

"No. Star, I've already told you that I won't go out in this ridic- hey! No! Let go Star!" Raven screeched, accompanied by some unearthly howls.

_Oh god Star. What have you done?_ Beast Boy thought worriedly, although not entirely sure if he was nervous for himself or the girl putting herself at risk.

Soon, a smiling redhead emerged from the Gummi Ship with an extremely pissed empath in tow.

"Starfire! Let go!" Raven growled. Starfire giggled.

"Sorry! But I felt as if you would have run away if not for my grip on your wrist."

_No kidding_, thought Raven.

Once Raven was finally pulled out into the open ("You are more heavy than you look, friend Raven!"), it was Beast Boy's turn to faint.

The empath looked like a goddess. A demon goddess. Raven had a black bustier crop top with lace rimming the neckline. A simple black bikini bottom had a hole in the back, allowing a long, grayish devil's tail to protrude out the back. To the empath's dismay, her true eyes seemed to have partially unveiled themselves; flecks of red glowed in the dual pools of violet. The outfit was topped off with two foot, gradient black angel wings.

As Raven tugged on the crop top in an attempt to cover more of her exposed stomach, Beast Boy lost it and fainted in a pool of blood.

A Frankenstein-ified Cyborg strolled out of the ship. His human eye widened at the scene before him.

"Ummm… Did I miss anything?"

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Hey guys! Sooooo. I'm not dead. Since summer vacation is here I'll have more time to update! Yaaaaaaay!**

**Raven: What she means is that when in Asia, she can't understand anyone. Thus eliminating any chance at human conversation. **

**Beast Boy: Haha! Ilixm is stoooooopid! **

**Ilixm: *conks Beast Boy on head* Shut up. **

**Naminé: Here's the mailbox! ^_^ **

ultima-owner: Pretty sad huh? ;)

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you! All this support keeps me motivated to work even harder, faster, and better! I do apologize for the short chapter (hopefully this one makes up for it). 3

**Roxas: Special thanks to smartcat9 for following this story aaaaand that's it! Thanks for tuning in!**

**Sora: Byee~**


	13. Contest

**Ilixm: Back again!**

**Sora: Oh. We're starting already? I thought you would give me another month-long break. **

**Ilixm: *eyes glint dangerously* From what...?**

**Sora: From you silly! **

**Ilixm: *uses frying pan to smack Sora* Do you want a ****_permanent _****vacation?**

**Sora: *trembles in fear* Nope! I'm good! *slowly backs away***

**Naminé: Well, Ilixm doesn't own anything except the plot... Well... and her clothes. So with that beautiful thought in our minds, let's read! ;)**

13. Contest

*~(Dive Into the Heart [Sora])~*

Roxas groaned. Even though he was stuck in his Somebody's head for quite some time, he was sick of the stupidity Sora seemed to exude.

_'When did you start speaking smart- ass?' Oh my Kingdom Hearts Sora! What the hell? _

To the Nobody, Sora wouldn't understand a thing anyone said besides the words 'Kingdom Hearts', 'Sora', 'Heartless', and 'keyblade'.

At least he had some entertainment. Kairi looked stunning to Sora (as always) in her black witch costume [1].

_I wonder what Naminé would look like in that..._

Roxas blushed. What was he thinking? Meeting a girl for half a day and thinking about her like that? No. Absolutely not. Well, not if he didn't have a say in it.

The Nobody summoned a ice box full of sea-salt ice cream and settled back comfortably to snack and watch the new adventure unfold before his eyes.

*~(Dive Into the Heart [Kairi])~*

The White Witch stared at a blank canvas.

_Hmmm. A little bit of green... Some purple... Blue... And it's done!_

Naminé stepped back to admire her work. The Nobody's latest piece of art featured the five strange newcomers. But Naminé liked them nonetheless. Especially Raven. If only she could go and meet them...

*~(Halloween Town)~*

Sora grinned as he led the group towards the town's square. Lots was going on. Skeleton banners were being hung, jack-o-lanterns carved, organ jars filled... It was all a big mess. A tall skeleton rushed up to the lace group and smiled. "Hello Sora! Donald! Goofy! Ah, I see you brought new friends. Well, my name's Jack, the one and only Pumpkin King! But you can call me Jack."

Robin smiled and gave a slight bow. "Pleased to meet you Jack. I'm Robin. These are my teammates Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire." The Titan leader respectively gestured towards his comrades.

"Sora, it seems that you've found your friends! Care to introduce me?"

The brunette grinned and grabbed Riku's neck in the crook of his right elbow; the left busy wrapped around Kairi's waist. As Riku struggled to escape Sora's grasp, the keyblader quickly introduced them. "Riku, Kairi, meet Jack. Oh yeah. That's King Mickey."

The mouse king gave a wave. "Hello Jack. Nice to meet 'ya! Not 'ta be rude or anything, but it seems awfully early to be settin' up for Halloween."

The Pumpkin King frowned. "Actually, we were just testing out some new scares for this Halloween. That's all. But, every time Dr. Finkelstein set them up, Heartless would come in swarms and destroy our perfectly good tricks!" Jack gestured wildly to all the piles of rubble littered in and around the square.

Beast Boy frowned. "How many tricks went to waste, exactly?"

The Mayor dashed towards the Pumpkin King screeching, "Jack! Jack! Terrible news! Our fifty-ninth trick has been ruined! Demolished!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes glinted evilly. "Fifty-nine?" the werewolf muttered.

"Fifty-nine perfectly good tricks gone to waste... Unforgivable man..." Cyborg deadpanned.

At this exact moment, one unlucky Wight Knight decided to spawn. The Titan duo immediately ganged up on it.

"Bring it biatch!" Beast Boy shouted. In a matter of mere seconds, the Heartless dissipated into wisps of darkness.

_Interesting. I think I'll leave Beast Boy and Cyborg together on recon sometime_, Robin thought.

Sora and Riku sweat dropped. "Thank Kingdom Hearts they're on our side."

Mickey grinned happily. "Ok guys! Let's split up into groups! That way, it'll be easier to defeat the Heartless! Hmm. Let's see... I've got it! Sora, Kairi, me, and Donald is team one! Goofy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire are in team two! Raven, Robin, and Riku, you're team three!"

Sora chuckled as he stared in Riku's direction.

"What now?" the silverette groaned.

"Riku! I bet my team will get the most Heartless!" Sora shouted.

"Oh please," Riku scoffed, " My team is way better. That's why we only have three people. No offense guys." He added in the last part as Kairi and Donald glared murderously at him.

"Hell no!" Cyborg retorted, "My team will beat you guys in no time!"

Robin grinned. "Well then. We'd better get going then, huh?" In a flash, the Triple R group was off, Robin in the lead.

"Wak! Come on Sora! We gotta catch up!" Donald exclaimed. He started running and grabbed said brunette's hand; Mickey, Kairi, and team two tailing them comically.

***~(*)~***

[1] For Kairi's outfit, it looks just like Blair's from Soul Eater. Except her size. ;D

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Why, hello again! Thanks for tuning in and I hope that was worth the wait! **

**Goofy: Here's ya mailbox!**

ultima-owner: Please, thank all the ecchi/comedy/romance animes I watch now. I'm glad it made you laugh. 3

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Let's hope they didn't lose too much blood... Heheh. I'm glad you liked the chappie and (hopefully) I'll keep my standards up! ^_^

**Starfire: That is all for now! **

**Kairi: See ya in the next chapter!**


	14. Contest (Part 2)

**Ilixm: Back and at it again! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update in such a long time, but it was unavoidable. Family issues and what not. I've realized that in Asia, I do nothing. Seriously. The most I've walked in the past month is like two miles. That's bad. The only reason in getting skinnier is that most of the food over here doesn't exactly... Appeal to me. For example, pork (pig) blood jelly. (Thank god I'm back in the USA now…)**

**Beast Boy: *shudders* It's bad enough that Cyborg wants to eat BBQ every day. And put it in front of my tofu so I have to reach over it... Nasty bro. **

**Ilixm: *shoves blood jelly over to Cy* Here. *choke* I think you'll like it. **

**Cyborg: Is it chocolate pudding? *cue cute eyes* **

**Beast Boy and Ilixm: *shares evil grins***

**Beast Boy: 'Course! **

**Cyborg: Well then, don't mind if I do! *eats entire bowl*... That was saltier than expected. *walks away***

**Ilixm: WTF**

**Robin: *sweatdrop* Ahem. Ilixm doesn't own anything except the story. Duh. And enjoy.**

14. Contest (Part 2)

*~(Graveyard [Team One])~*

Sora face planted when Donald gave one last hard yank on his arm and let go.

"Owwwww, Donald! Whatcha' do that for?" the brunette grumbled. Receiving no answer, Sora started to push himself back upright when Kairi dashed forward and used her keyblade to swipe mere centimeters above Sora's tallest chocolate spike.

Kairi grinned at Sora's shocked expression and happily declared, "One Heartless down!" Sora blushed due to Kairi's proximity and put on a childish pout. "Hey! The first Heartless was supposed to be mine!" he whined, hoping his pout would cover the fact that he just caught a whiff of his girlfriend's perfume.

Mickey and Donald immediately got into defensive poses as the team was surrounded by Heartless.

Sora quickly forgot about the last ten seconds of his life and immediately bounced into an offensive position. Giving a pointed look towards his girlfriend, he ran up to the closest Heartless shouting, "Donald! Mickey! Remember to count how many you get!"

Kairi sighed at Sora's antics as she rushed up to help him.

_That idiot. Well, at least I'm here to get his back._

*~(Torture Chamber [Team Two])~*

Beast Boy groaned loudly. "Duuuude... Why didn't we get a keyblader? It's not faiiiir."

"But Beast Boy, it think it's more fun like this if 'ya ask me!" Goofy replied as he looked around the area to see if any Heartless had been loitering around recently.

The green changeling facepalmed. "What I mean is that Heartless are attracted to the hearts of keybladers, right? So, if we don't have any keybladers, it'll be harder to find Heartless!"

Cyborg looked up at the dark sky, closely examining the moon. "Well, we could use somebody as bait..."

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned evilly as the looked at their oblivious teammates, Goofy and Starfire. The Tamaranian turned around as she felt two pairs of eyes bore into her back. Starfire turned around, a little uneasy about the excessive attention.

"Friends? What seems to be the matter?" Starfire queried, feeling a shiver go down her spine as she saw the glint in her teammates eyes.

*~(Hinterlands [Team Three])~*

Riku wandered aimlessly around the leaf-less trees, searching for a clearing amongst the dead logs. Honestly, the silverette was expecting a bit more action when he took on Sora's challenge. Robin and Raven seemed to silently agree with him.

"Arghhhh….. This is taking forever." Riku sighed looking around. " Maybe we can try the Torture Chamber?"

Before he could start out in the area's general direction, Raven nocked an arrow and took a defensive stance. Robin and Riku mirrored her pose, creating a tight, outward-facing circle, and drawing their respective weapons.

A swarm of Neoshadows materialized out of the army of trees and slowly circled the trio.

Raven immediately took aim at the nearest Heartless and let the arrow loose. The thing shrieked and teleported right in front of the demoness, drawing it's arm back to swipe at her face. Raven immediately whipped out a push dagger and stabbed her foe in the head. That was all the Neoshadow could take as it dissipated into black particles.

The horde of Neoshadows didn't take the death of their comrade kindly and attacked the trio ruthlessly. Riku jumped on the Heartless to the left of him and slashed the evil being thrice in a criss-cross pattern across its chest. Another Neoshadow teleported to Riku's right to take advantage of the the keyblader's occupation. Robin thankfully reached the monster in time and slashed the Heartless away.

Raven sort of panicked. The Neoshadows weren't the easiest type of Heartless to beat and she was told strictly to stay away from her powers. As the waves of Neoshadows started to attack with more force, she accidentally let out a small sphere of dark energy, literally blowing away and destroying half of the incoming foes.

_Hah. I think I've found a loophole. _

Immediately, Raven shot a dark sphere into the center of the remaining mob, exploding and killing the rest of the Neoshadows.

The two boys just turned around and stared wide-eyed at the empath.

"So… How many was that?"

*~(Torture Chamber [Team Two])~*

"Eeep! I am stuck in these heavy chains and I can't seem to get out! Oh! I hope somebody will save me soon! At the moment I am so _vulnerable _right now! If a Heartless wanted to take my heart _at this moment _it would be _most impossible _for me to escape!" Starfire dramatically wailed, giving a very non-indiscreet wink towards Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Goofy's hiding place.

Goofy scratched his head and loudly commented, "A 'ya guys _sure _this is gonna work? I mean, just 'cause Heartless have a heart doesn't mean-"

"_SHHHHHHHH!" _Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly hushed the knight.

"Oh. Sorry fellas." Goofy lowered his voice to a whisper even Beast Boy was having trouble to catch. "But…. Are you _sure_ this is gonna work?"

"Yeah man. Definitely! Just you wait!" Cyborg cheerily whispered.

Time passed agonizingly slow until starbolts shot into an unsuspecting Shadow, inhumanly screeching as it dissolved.

"Yes! Friends! I have gotten another Heartless!" Starfire cheered, melting off the chains and flying in circles around the air. She swooped over Goofy, picking him up and spinning around on a circle. Cyborg made his way over to the exit screaming, "Well hurry up y'all! We need all the Heartless we can get!"

Beast Boy scrambled over and dragged the rejoicing alien towards the exit by grabbing Goofy's shoe.

_Lets see….. Disney designed shoes against Starfire strength. Lets hope Disney wins this time._

*~(Graveyard [Team One])~*

Sora was having the time of his life. Shadow after Shadow pounced on him, ready for the kill. Too bad for them. Shadows were way too easy for someone with as much experience and power that he had gained during his time as a Keyblader. One slash through the torso or a stab to the head and the Heartless would be down for the count. Literally.

"Seventy-five!"

"Wak! Firaga! Seventy-six!"

"Seventy-seven now, Sora!"

"Haha! Make that seventy-eight 'fellas!"

Kairi was not exactly the most fluid fighter of the group. Hell, she didn't even have the slightest bit of endurance compared to even Donald. What she was good at was was speed. The problem with that was she barely could identify her target before she swung. Well, unless she only had one enemy to lock onto. In this case, the best she could do was to hack and slice at all black masses in front of her. Sora made a note to train her after their team won the contest; Yen Sid didn't seem to do much good for her in terms of form. Hell, even _he _did better learning by himself.

Donald threw out one last "Thunderaga!" and the last of the Heartless mob was defeated. "Great job ya guys!" the king's Magician congratulated. Kairi grinned.

"Now, lets go find another one!"

Her smile was quickly dropped.

***~(*)~***

**Ilixm: I'm baaaaack! *dodges knives and pitchforks* Eeeeeek! Gomenesai! Sumimasen! Don't kill me!**

**Cyborg: *whisper* When she says something takes a long time, you better goddamn believe it.**

**Ilixm: Shut up! School started, okay? And shit went down with everything. My friends, my other fandoms, my family…. yeah. But the good news is that I just bought a new Mac so i can type with less typos. Thats sorta good. Anyways, if you guys catch any mistakes, PLEASE point them out to me. I hate reading fanfics with mistakes and I don't want to be a hypocrite. Thats all for now!**

**Kairi: See ya!**

Edit: **0/0** Oops. My deepest apologies to _shadow of eyes_! I totally forgot to give a shoutout to you! So... Here it is! A _very _special shoutout for shadow of eyes who favorited and followed this humble story!


	15. Final Day

**Ilixm: Heya bros! How's it going? Before I forget, Happy (late) Halloween! Hehe. Welp, I basically only have two things to say: school sucks, tennis sucks, and like most average 'young adults', I hate exercising. *goes and sobs in corner***

**Raven: *monotone* I _so _feel your pain. **

**Ilixm: Shut up. You can hover.**

**Naminé: Anyways, Ilixm doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans, or any other franchises/products mentioned in this story. She can't understand how to buy them anyways… **

**Sora: Lets-a goooooooo!**

**15. Final Day**

*~(Guillotine Square [Team Two])~*

Beast Boy disgustedly swiped at a rock. In the beginning, he and his team merrily left the Torture Chamber in hopes of chancing upon a Heartless clump. They gave up three hours later. Apparently, _somebody _had already came by the Hinterlands _and_ Graveyard. By the shadow traces Goofy found imbedded in the ground and trees, either (or both) of the teams had already found and destroyed over a hundred shadows. At least. So, as in acknowledgement to their eminent defeat, all of the team members lay, stomachs up, at the sky where they had tiredly flopped down minutes ago.

After a pregnant silence, Goofy decided to speak out. "Hey y'all, don't feel too bad: we just might get real lucky next time! We got twenty-five Heartless anyways!"

Starfire gave a small smile in the knight's direction and kept quiet, knowing her teammates would still be sore about the whole ordeal.

Cyborg slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and lazily scanned the square. His eyes decided to fixate themselves onto the fountain that was spewing green liquid continuously. Nudging Beast Boy, he whispered excitedly, " Dude! I dare _you_ to drink that green stuff in the fountain."

The changeling immediately shot up, eyes bulging at the thought of it. "Ewwww, bro! Thats nasty; it smells worse than the Tower on BBQ Fridays!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and made gagging noises.

"No its not! Meat is love, meat is life, dude. Anyways, I'll give you all the munny I've collected!"

"And how much is that?"

"Thirty. You up for it? Or are you too….. _chicken?"_

Cyborg stood up and started to poorly imitate a hen, clucking and flapping his "wings" all over the place.

"Alright dude! Geez. But when we visit Traverse Town, you owe me a Protect Chain."

"Yeah yeah. Now get your ass movin' or you ain't getting anything!" Cyborg shoved Beast Boy towards the toxic looking fountain, earning himself a nasty look. The changeling was having second thoughts about the dare, but he knew that earning that much munny would take a hell of a long time (at least with his motivation). Beast Boy sighed one last time and slowly made his way over to the fountain.

*~(Hinterlands [Team Three]) ~*

Raven walked solemnly in the direction of Guillotine Square, her two teammates following closely behind. She could sense the raw tension and moderate interest emanating from Riku and Robin. The empath deepened her thoughts to try to block out the emotions that were whizzing around like flies.

The boys, seeing that Raven was hopelessly lost in her thoughts, quickly caught up to her and walked side by side. As usual, the three strategists were devising a plan silently on how to explain all of the previous events to the rest of the group. Riku was planning on telling the whole truth and running away from the empath as fast as he could. Robin thought of telling a _partial _truth. And Raven was trying to block out all the stupid emotions that were bombarding her mind.

"I've got it!" Riku and Robin exclaimed.

_Oh Azar, _Raven thought. _Another set of idiots added to the collection._

Robin grinned and said smugly, "Lets say only _some _of the truth. See? That way, Raven can work on her powers more and we won't get pummeled."

Riku nodded his head. After a few moments of silence, he said, "Let's just tell the truth…. I mean we can just run for it if we _do _get into trouble, right?"

"We can do both you know,' the boy wonder said.

"And _how _will you do that?" Raven interjected.

"I'll tell the half-truth, and Riku'll tell the full truth!" Robin looked pleased with himself and smirked.

The empath face palmed. "What did Starfire give you to eat now? Riku, I get-", an indignant "Hey!" erupted from said keyblader, "-but I've never seen you act stupider than Kitten before."

Robin tilted his head awkwardly to the side and goofily grinned. He started to lean on Riku, making the Keyblade Master angrily try to push him off.

"Well, Ravie," he giggled, "Star gave me this _really _tasty Gatorade thingie….. It was…. green? Yeah….. I love green Gatorade so muchhhhh-" Before he could finish his drug-induced rant, the boy wonder passed out on Riku.

Raven sighed and slightly turned her head towards Riku. "Do we have any green liquid in the gummi ship?"

Riku scratched his head as he racked his brain for anything useful. "No…. We just have some paopu juice and coconut milk… Oh shit." The keyblade master suddenly cut off his train of thought as he landed on something that could have been the cause of Robin's state.

"You know…. Theres only one place Starfire could have gotten that weird drink…" Riku trailed off as he saw that Raven had already reached his conclusion.

"Its that dammed fountain. Isn't it."

"Yep," Riku replied, popping the 'p'.

Running a hand through her dark violet hair, the demoness looked up frustratedly at the sky. "C'mon. I have a feeling one of the _other _idiots plan to drink it too."

Riku hurriedly tossed Robin over his shoulder and followed Raven towards the square.

*~(Guillotine Square [Team Two])~*

Beast Boy was definitely _re_-rethinking the dare. First of all, his animal instincts were screaming at him to get the hell away from the goo. Secondly, since he was hesitating for so long, Starfire tried to convince him to drink it by doing it herself. For somebody that liked to drink mustard by the _bucketful, _the changeling wasn't so confident anymore.

_Ah. Screw it. Whats the worst that could happen?_

Beast Boy cupped his hands, filling them with the green goo, and drank it.

*~(Curly Hill [Team One])~*

Sora whistled happily, his keyblade slung lazily over his right shoulder. Ever since their huge success at the Graveyard, he and the rest of his team had managed to nab thirty-two more Heartless.

Kairi had definitely improved her skills ("Level up!" Donald had jokingly quacked), and Mickey seemed pleased with the efforts of the group as a whole.

It was all fine and dandy. Sora's ENPF personality swelled with happiness as his group chatted happily with each other.

"So you guys, we now have one hundred and thirteen Heartless!" Kairi cheered.

Donald grinned and puffed out his chest, saying, "Of course! What did 'ya expect from the universe's best magician!"

The teenage redhead giggled at the duck's gloating. "Nothing but the finest, Donald. Nothing but the finest."

Donald continued to make over-exaggerated heroic poses, filling the team with laughter, as they made their way back to Guillotine Square.

*~(Guillotine Square [Team Three]) ~*

As Raven spotted Goofy and the rest of his team, she increased her pace, as did Riku. The keyblade master walked up to Starfire, neatly dropping Robin in her arms.

"Give him a little time. Its probably the stuff you gave him to drink." he said.

Starfire looked at her boyfriend in confusion, but shook it off, feeling like he deserved some rest. She eased him onto the ground and sat down, crisscrossing her legs so they would serve as some sort of pillow for Robin.

Raven looked around and spotted Cyborg, nervously gnawing his metallic fingers. Every move he made seemed suspicious to her, so naturally, Raven decided to talk to him.

"Anything wrong, Cyborg?" she monotoned, sending chills up her teammate's spine.

"Ummmm…. Nothin's wrong!"

Raven stared into Cyborg's shifting eyes.

"I-I'm serious! I was with Goofy the whole time! Ask him!"

Raven held her gaze.

Going into full panic mode, Cyborg pointed a finger dangerously close to the demoness' face and screeched, "_YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"_

He quickly scampered away, leaving behind clouds of dust and rubble.

Raven didn't even bother to follow him, knowing he was a lost cause once they were on the gummi ship together. She walked around the Square, trying to find Beast Boy. The demoness heard shuffling behind one of the houses.

"Beast Boy…. Are you there?" she cautiously asked. Raven knew that if Beast Boy's condition was anything close to Robin's, he'd probably jump her with his added blood sugar. Quietly, Raven made her way around the corner of the house…. and there he was. Slouched on the side of the wall was her missing man, bangs covering his face.

"Beast Boy? Its time to go. Come on." No response came. Sighing, Raven slung his right arm over her shoulder (_No way in Azarath I'm carrying him back….) _and wrapped her left hand around his waist. The two slowly made their way back out of the narrow alley. Before they could make it out, Beast Boy leaned towards Raven.

Just barely, she could make out a short "Thanks…" before he kissed her cheek and promptly passed out.

*******~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~***

**Ilixm: Hey! You guys liked this chapter? Anyways, I was kinda out of commission for a while, but like I said, THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED ONE DAY.**

**Roxas: Uh huh. Theres one new thing Lixlix would like to add. *drumroll* The question box! We'd like to know more about our readers, so here 'ya go (you don't have to answer… it'd just be nice). Lets see… our first question of the story is…**

**Sora: Whats your favorite candy? I love paopu gummies~**

**Ilixm: I love Reese's cups~ Ooh. Heres your mailbox too!**

D (Guest): Thank you! I hope you'll keep reading!

Oracion de las Estrellas: Thanks a lot! I had a great time, and I'm looking forward to continue updating this little thing here :)

**Mickey: Thats all for now! See ya next time!**


	16. A Whole New World

**Ilixm: Hey everybody! Had a good Veterinarian's Day holiday (among all the other ones…)? I got to sleep in all day~ *snuggles up in wool blanket***

**Beast Boy: While _you_ left us on a freaking important moment in the story!**

**Sora: *snickers* Oooh B, you _really _want your Ravie-Boo huh? **

**Starfire: Don't be too mean Sora! *winks* I think you still have Kairi's Wayfinder, do you not?**

**Sora: Yeah yeah….. I use it for Oathkeeper, alright? Anyways, heres your disclaimer. Ahem *unravels scroll and puts on DDD glasses* This person, who hast thy humble story written here, doth proclaim thus: The characters and far-fetched lands portrayed in this most humble of stories do not belong to the *snicker* _fair maiden _Ilixm, but to their rightful and prosperous owners… Yeah…. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**16. A Whole New World**

*~(Gummi Ship)~*

After everybody's somewhat warm reunion, all the teams decided to go back to the gummi ship to compare 'points' and wait for Raven and Beast Boy to return.

The large group sat divided into their own individual teams and started the argument of who got the most. Riku was very adamant about Team R's points, icily glaring at anyone who doubted the three-hundred forty-eight Heartless they managed to defeat. The other two groups (namely just Sora and Cyborg) were adamant about how Riku was obviously lying. Since Robin was still in his delirious state, he couldn't provide the poor master keyblader with any support.

Right before the argument could get violent, everybody heard three sharp raps on the ship's hatch.

*~(Guillotine Square - Earlier that evening)~*

Raven huffed at the limp boy dangling from her small frame. She would never understand how fate put her in these types of situations. The sneaky bastard. Beast Boy never was the type to do things _that _crazy unless he had some sure way of escape, this time being his state of mind. Also, he was cutting the blood circulation in her wings.

As she started to pass the fountain, three children popped out from behind and circled around the empath. They looked at each other and Raven could just feel the trouble oozing out of them.

"What do you want," she monotoned dangerously. "I'm kinda busy here."

"Hey there!" the three responded in symphony. "I'm Lock!" the demon kid said. "I'm Shock!" the witch shrieked. "And I'm Barrel!" the kid in the skeleton costume cackled.

Raven was not amused. Knowing her luck, these kids with such sad excuses for costumes would turn her day into something even crappier than what it already was. She decided to flash her true demon eyes for a few, quick milliseconds and walk away. It had the opposite effect. Lock, Shock, and Barrel swarmed Raven like a colony of African bees. Stars in their eyes, they clamored around her, like if she was an evil goddess.

_Azar forbid. Well…. It wouldn't hurt to have a few spies here and there, right? _Raven allowed herself a small smirk. "Would you like to do a little favor for me?" the empath asked.

~(*)~

Cyborg and Donald jumped at the sharp raps coming from outside the ship. "Oh!" Donald exclaimed. "That must be Raven and Beast Boy!" In a fit of childishness, Sora rushed towards the hatch and punched a button to open it.

Raven floated inside the Gummi ship and tossed the limp Beast Boy to Sora.

"Here, Sora," Raven said, walking quickly towards the bedrooms. Before she entered the hall, Raven turned her head towards Cyborg and said, "You don't mind if I take some extra transmitting stuff, right?"

Cyborg shook his head and waved her off. "No problem Raven." He turned back towards Riku and Sora to further argue their scores. Raven muttered a quick thanks and disappeared into the hallway.

She came out with a medium-sized tablet, indifferent to the baffled stares her comrades were giving her. Just before the empath walked back out the hatch, she said, "Oh yeah. Make sure you guys are ready to answer a video chat."

Raven left promptly, the hatch letting in a chilly breeze. Sora got up in the awkward silence and pushed the hatch button. The door slid shut, leaving the room in a standstill.

Riku sighed and made himself comfortable in his cockpit seat, swiveling around to face the main

*~(Guillotine Square)~*

Raven walked briskly in the dry October air, the old-looking fountain spewing the foul green liquid. She slowed down, lazily leaning on one leg. The empath sighed. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were nowhere in sight. Raven decided to take a seat at the base of the fountain, leaning back against it and closing her eyes. She allowed herself a small smile as she used her remaining senses to take in her surroundings. This was probably better than experiencing this world through a game, actually breathing in the musky air and listening to the leaves blow by, untainted by looping game soundtrack.

The calming silence was soon broken by the noise of frantic footsteps and bickering off in the distance, gaining more obnoxiousness as the seconds passed.

"Hey! Stop pushing me!" a girl's voice cried out, a thud coming quickly after that.

"Ooof! Lookit, Shock! I didn't make you fall!" a boy rebuked angrily.

Raven sighed and cracked open an eye, seeing three small figures approaching her on the horizon.

The footsteps came to a quick halt and Raven cracked open an eye. Seeing the trio of kids, she stood up and stretched, cracking her back as she reached for the heavens. Raven made a sound of contentment in the back of her throat and looked back at Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They were almost creepy, their masks keeping everlasting smiles on their faces.

Raven kneeled down to their level; keeping her head straight down was killing her neck. She pulled out a tablet shaped device. The trio of troublemakers leaned in as Raven turned on the screen.

"Here," Raven said as she showed the lit-up screen to the kids. "Just press this call button, and it'll call the Gummi ship." As she talked, she physically demonstrated what she was teaching. The tablet beeped twice and dialed.

The screen lit up with a renewed light and displayed the familiar faces of Raven's comrades. Lock, Shock, and Barrel gasped in curiosity and wonder as they stared at the device.

Raven aimed the camera towards her and the three children. "Hey you guys. Are we coming in clearly?"

Mickey fiddled around with some dials before Cyborg spoke. "Yep. Video quality is pretty good too."

"Okay then," Raven brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I know everybody is questioning my sanity, but… I got these kids to keep track of the Heartless population in Halloween Town."

The tablet erupted, sounds of chaos and arguments directed at Raven. The empath winced a little at the sudden noise spike and held her tongue wisely, letting her teammates vent their frustrations. Running out of qualms, the tablet soon quieted.

Raven blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Anything else?" she deadpanned. Hearing no response, she continued on. "Well, it would be really useful if we had some inside information on the Heartless population… And we could make sure that this world is doing alright."

Riku leaned on the edge of the dashboard with both hands in deep thought. He looked around the control room, with eyes that questioned for any objections. With difficulty, he said, "Alright then. Think we should do this for every world?"

Excited voices piped up, showing their approval, and Riku had to suppress a smirk. "We'll set off for the next world when you come back, so seeya then." A chorus of goodbyes rang through the speaker and Raven ended the call. She handed the small device to the trio of kids and warned them not to break it, reminding them the check in at least once every two days.

Raven left with a small grin, tucking her wings behind her. _I wonder where we'll go to next._

*~(Gummi Ship)~*

Soft knocks echoed through the ships metal door.

"I got it!" Mickey said, hopping up to hit the button. Raven stepped inside, stopping to thank Mickey, and walked into the control room. Everybody else was strapped into their seats chatting excitedly for the trip ahead. Raven sat down and put her safety belts on, making sure they were keeping her in place; after that first drop in Disney castle, she wasn't going to take any chances.

Robin and Riku looked back at the rest of the crew. "Ready?" Riku said with a grin. The cabin exploded with cheers. Robin turned back around and started the countdown. "Launch in five…. four…. three…. two…. one…. Blastoff!" He flipped a few switches and slammed down the launch button. Luckily, for the more queasy occupants of the cockpit, the ship slowly lifted itself off of the ground and flew out of the slightly spooky world.

*~(Dive into the Heart [Sora])~*

Roxas was bored out of his mind. He could only watch so much of Sora's adventures before he started to doze off. The blonde sighed and swung his legs back onto his Station, pushing himself up into a stand. Roxas groaned and stretched, bones cracking as he arched his back.

"Argh," he groused. There was absolutely nothing he could do but wander around. There _was _an extra 'level' if he beat the boss, but he had no idea if he could ever return back to Sora's Stations.

Roxas glanced back at the floating screen and blanched. He could see out through the Gummi Ship windshield, Riku letting Robin pilot the ship for now. The boy wonder was having a blast with the controls, narrowly dodging asteroids and shooting Heartless ships out of the sky. Roxas always preferred to use Corridors of Darkness; they required much less combat and arial maneuvers.

The blonde walked lazily up towards the highest Station, taking his time to enjoy what may be the last view of his home for the past few months. As he make his way up the stained glass stars, Shadows started to spawn in small clusters. Roxas scoffed. Being stuck on a Station left him plenty of time to train and laze around at the same time, almost better than the data-homework his teacher made him do in the data Twilight Town _(Damn you, DiZ!) _

Roxas easily sliced through the throngs of Heartless, adrenaline rising as he began to anticipate the final battle. The Nobody allowed a cat-like grin to flit across his lips. Roxas stepped on the surface of the final Station, the remaining Heartless disappearing into the ground. The glass mosaic floor rumbled as a large shadow started to take shape and rise from it.

Roxas held the Oblivion at the ready, waiting for the right moment to pounce. The thing that rose from the ground was much larger than the Nobody he had to face last time. It had the yellow eyes of a Heartless, dead and unseeing as they rested in sunken sockets. Mostly, it's body was white-ish gray with a black aura emanating menacingly in pulsing waves.

Roxas eyed the creature warily and then stalled his nerves. _I've done this before and I'm sure I can do it again. _Anyways, the Dive into the Heart bosses were always easy, as they were some sort of pre-training test run. He crouched into his usual fighting stance and started attacking at random.

As the Nobody suspected, the beast was weak as usual, but as it started fading away, it swiped at him with a large clawed hand and nearly slashed him in the chest. Roxas jumped back in surprise. The Heartless/Nobody screeched at an ungodly level as it disappeared into nothingness.

Roxas held his ears and winced in pain. After the monster fully vanished, he cautiously removed his hands and glared where the Heartless/Nobody just was. Roxas forgot his troubles when a double wooden doors appeared from a bright flash of light.

_Alright. Here goes nothing... _The Nobody cautiously pulled open the door and stepped into the light.

**~(*)~**

**Ilixm: OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE….. *bows head in shame***

**Beast Boy: Yeah. Its already been like what, almost a YEAR since you last updated?**

**Ilixm: *sits in corner and grows mushrooms* T-T**

**Kairi: Sorry guys, but she's been busy with school stuff….**

**Cyborg: *checks Ilixm's backpack* ….. Nope, I'm so glad I can just download all the info I need to know… PRE-CALCULUS? NO THANKS.**

**Ilixm: Yeah…high school is not forgiving whatsoever. Anyways, heres the mailbox…**

Cheshire shadow: Thanks so much, you actually thought I was funny T-T. I know the story's not very canon in terms of characters abilities, so thanks for pointing that out. I will be sure to correct that in the future.

Guest: Thanks! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Sorry about that btw… In due time, don't fret }:)

**Ilixm: That's all for now… Also, much thanks to **Avampiress **and whoever else faved/followed me and my story (sorry, all the alerts I got from fanfiction in my email got deleted in my junk mail XD). It really means a lot that you guys are still out there, even if I've been away for a while. I can't promise that I'll update daily, but as I said, I won't give up on this story until I'm done with it :). See y'all next time!**


End file.
